Naruto's Big Secret
by Final Knightmare
Summary: Naruto has a big secret and it’s about to be found out. Through a series of events Naruto discovers that there’s a lot more to life than being a ninja. Naruto/Kurenai/Yugao/Anko/Mikoto/others. Warning Lemon content.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Big Secret

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters. This story written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made.

WARNING! Lemon! The following chapter and indeed any future chapters to this story contain adult material so if that isn't your thing don't read on.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts (_words italicized_)

Chapter 1

Forest outside Konohagakure

Naruto Uzumaki stepped out into a small clearing he had found quite some distance away from Konohagakure. It was out of the way of many of the village's main roads and Shinobi often never passed through here. It made a great training spot he decided as he went about setting up some simple targets around the trees in the area. The academy final exams were coming soon and if he failed these again it would signal the third time he had failed and most likely mark and end to his Shinobi career before it even began. Taking off his jacket and setting it aside Naruto readied his Shuriken and Kunai to begin practice before he moved on to his Jutsu training later on.

"Alright! Time to get to training!" Naruto cheerfully said as he stretched. "And after this I'll go get a nice large bowl of Ichiraku ramen he he he." He said cheerfully before lunging at the targets beginning his training.

Not too far away and approaching fast the Jonin kunoichi Kurenai Yuhi blazed through the trees trying desperately to reach Konoha as quickly as possible. It hadn't been a difficult mission at the start. A local group of men had set up shop in a small town and had started drugging women and using them as playthings once they had injected them with a powerful aphrodisiac. Thankfully they hadn't been in business to long before a mission request was sent in to Konohagakure and Kurenai accepted the mission to rid the town of these men. She had entered the compound and quickly set off to take them out. It was going smoothly as they posed no real challenge for her so she conserved her chakra and didn't bother with Genjutsu. She had set free the girls they had but in the confusion two missing nin appeared who had been hired by the gang. They had been Chunin and also not very impressive but she none the less let her guard down.

Kurenai had been injected with a syringe in the thigh during the skirmish. She had killed the two ninja and finished the job, however she quickly realized what was going on with her and immediately took off towards Konoha were they could remove the toxin from her system. Now so close to home it was getting harder and harder to concentrate as her body burned for release. Her vision was blurry and her chakra control was slipping as she tried to concentrate. Finally she slipped up and crashed stomach first into a tree branch.

Slipping down she crashed hard on the ground. It was getting worse now. Her body was on fire desperate for release. Her underwear already soaked trough with her wetness she darted a hand between her legs and tried to relieve some of her desire as she still crawled forward trying to get home. She moved slowly and soon entered a small clearing. She heard the sound of a Kunai embedding a tree some distance away and spotted a young boy practicing close by.

Naruto turned quickly after hearing someone close by. Then he saw a woman stumble into the clearing. She was an older woman who Naruto immediately recognized as a ninja that he sometimes saw around the village or at the Hokage's tower when he went to see the old man. She was very beautiful Naruto thought. She had long black hair somewhat messy but it only made her look even more irresistible. She was wearing a white bandage like dress with more or less the standard Shinobi style sandals. However Naruto quickly noticed something was wrong with the woman. She was panting heavily and sweating quite a bit. She was holding her stomach with one hand and had the other down between her legs. Naruto quickly moved over to see if she was injured, after all this hadn't been the first time he saw ninjas entering the village injured and on the way to the hospital.

"Hey miss are you ok? Do you need some help?" He said rushing over to stand in front of her. Kurenai looked up a look lust and passion on her face, though Naruto didn't recognize it as such. Kurenai's mind already affected by the drug and not thinking clearly decided not to care about it right now and threw herself at the boy hungry for release.

"Woah what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as the woman tackled him to the ground.

"Shh… please… I just need a little h…help." She gasped before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips. Naruto's eye's shot wide at that but it only allowed the woman to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Effectively unable to talk Naruto lay there as the older woman moved her warm tongue inside his mouth. Naruto relaxed only slightly and stopped moving around so much as he began to enjoy the taste and what the woman was doing to him. Feeling the boy start relax Kurenai slipped one of her hands down and grabbed the boy through his pants.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto asked as Kurenai pulled away for a bit. She looked dazed as she licked the small amount of saliva on her lips.

"Don't worry… you'll enjoy this." She whispered as she reached over and pulled off his shirt. Naruto breathing hard stared silently as the woman reached to her own shirt and pulled off her top part of her dress undoing the bandages and removing her chainmail shirt revealing her bare chest to the boy. Naruto completely awestruck by what he was seeing didn't even notice as the woman undid the front of his pants a bit. Moving down she planted her breasts on the boy and once again brought her lips to his. Amazed by the feeling of her woman's amazing chest on his own, Naruto relaxed again as the woman slipped her hand down his pants.

Her mind still not quite right Kurenai none the less still realized that she had found something unexpected. She pulled back and despite Naruto's protests she slipped his pants down revealing her 'big' discovery. Kurenai let out a moan as she laid eyes on the boy's penis. He was semi hard but already Kurenai could tell he was very big considering his age. Almost in a daze she reached out and used both her hands to touch him. Naruto laid on the floor wincing as the woman touched him there, but it was pleasant and sending him feelings he had never experienced before. Soon he had grown to his full length in her hands and Kurenai looked at him amazed at what she had discovered. The boy was easily as big as men in those magazines that Anko sometimes showed her.

Dreamily she stood up and removed the last of her clothing above Naruto letting him see her in all her glory. Naruto stayed there his eyes glued to what he was seeing his eyes traveling down her body seeing her erect nipples down to a cleanly trimmed bush of hair that she had down between her legs. He had of course known what sex was, he had found out a lot about it when he was doing research for his Sexy Jutsu in those magazines. He knew that what he was doing was also not 'right' by people's moral standards but here with this woman he couldn't have cared less.

Kurenai couldn't hold it anymore and moved down and grabbed his cock and moved her mouth on to the tip where she started licking him while one of her hands moved to her dripping core and began to slide her two middle fingers in and out. Naruto clutched at the grass beneath him and leaned back as he felt the woman take him into her mouth. It was wet warm and felt amazing. Taking him in fully Kurenai began to slide her tongue up and down his length while furiously working her hand down at her sex.

"Ahh ahh." Naruto cried as the woman moved her head up and down on him doing things to him he had never felt before in his life. It was an amazing feeling Naruto thought as he opened his eyes and looked down at the woman's face as her ruby red lips slid once again down his shaft shiny with her saliva. Naruto felt it building up inside of him and started trusting his pelvis up trying to seek a release to the pleasure. Kurenai felt him twitch in her mouth and knew he was close. Seeking her wonderful gift that she so desperately needed Kurenai took him deeply into her mouth and sucked hard while her hand cupped his balls gently massaging them.

Naruto tensed and finally blew. Kurenai felt the first shot hit the back of her throat and pulled back to allow the rest of his seed into her mouth so she could taste him. Naruto gasped hard as load after load shot into her mouth were she eagerly drank it down as it entered her mouth. Finally done Kurenai moved her tongue around his penis lapping up any remaining fluid that had escaped her mouth. Naruto meanwhile was enjoying the aftermath of his release and the delicate ministrations of the woman. Feeling her move away from him Naruto looked up and saw the woman looking at him lustfully.

"So… how did you like that?" she said smiling gently. Naruto sat up.

"That was amazing… but who are you?" Naruto asked. Kurenai moved closer to him.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi." She said. Naruto nodded, admiring the older woman's nude body.

"Oh I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said. Kurenai's foggy mind briefly attempted to remember why that name ringed a bell but wrote it off as not important; she had… other things on her mind at the moment. Smiling Kurenai stood up and helped Naruto stand up as well.

"Well then Naruto I hoped you enjoyed that but I think it's my turn now don't you think?" she said and hugged him close to her body. Feeling Kurenai's naked body on his own Naruto moved his own arms around her as she bent down and captured his lips in another kiss. Pulling away Kurenai looked around and spotted a nearby flat rock that seemed to be able to do the job nicely. She moved over to it taking Naruto along by the hand. She turned and sat down on the edge then gently spread her legs open allowing Naruto to see her fully.

"See how wet I am Naruto-kun?" She said placing her hand over her matted pubic hair and opening herself down there. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing and once again thought back to his research on the female body he had done to learn how to properly pull off his sexy Jutsu.

"Please… don't make wait any longer Naruto-kun. Use your tongue and lick me." She moaned. Naruto nodded and moved in between her legs ready to repay her for how good she had made him feel earlier. Naruto moved his head in and instantly smelled her wet core. It was intoxicating and oh so welcoming to his senses. Naruto opened his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue up the length of her slit. Tasting her for the first time Naruto truly believed that he had found the one thing in the world that tasted better than ramen. Wanting more Naruto moved back in and began to explore Kurenai in earnest with his mouth.

"Ohhh… yes that feels so good. Don't stop Naruto… make me feel good." Kurenai moaned as Naruto began to explore the deep corners of her sex with his mouth. Kurenai moved her hands to her breasts and began to rub her hard nipples trying to maximize the pleasure she was receiving. Naruto continued on eagerly seeking to make Kurenai as happy as she had made her. Naruto soon found something atop her opening and licked there, suddenly Kurenai made her pleasure obvious.

"Ohhh yesss! Right there! Keep doing that Naruto! Don't stop!" She screamed. Encouraged by her moaning Naruto concentrated there as she seemed to get even wetter than before. Kurenai moved her legs behind Naruto and trapped his head between her thighs trying to bring him even closer in to her as she could. Naruto began to speed up and wrapped his arms around her legs as she began to tremble.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! OH! YESSSS!" Kurenai cried in rapture as she finally reached her peek and exploded sending a torrent of her sexual fluids gushing out of her sex. Naruto barley had any warning as she pushed her sex more into his face and exploded sending her liquids in to his open mouth and all over his face as Kurenai finally went limp and laid spread on the rock breathing heavily trying to regain her breath after her amazing orgasm that had finally calmed to fires of lust that had built up inside her up until now.

Finally release from the vice grip Kurenai's thighs had him in Naruto stepped up and admired the beautiful goddess that he had given pleasure to. Kurenai opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. She saw he had gotten hard again and smiled. Kurenai sat up still breathing deeply and wrapped her arms around Naruto. Moving in she captured his lips in her hers and began to gently kiss him tasting herself in his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and stayed there enjoying the kiss with Kurenai.

Pulling away she moved Naruto into her lap once again captured his lips and began a hot make out kiss while one of her hands snaked down and grabbed hold of Naruto's cock. Naruto moaned as the goddess that was Kurenai continued the kiss while stroking him up and down with her hand. Placing one of her fingers at the tip of his cock Naruto twitched as he felt once again closer to that amazing relief that he had felt once before. Kurenai knowing he was close sped up and was soon rewarded when Naruto came once again.

"Oh Kurenai! That feels so good!" Naruto exclaimed as he shot his load into her hand. Coming down from the pleasure Naruto noticed that Kurenai had brought her had to her mouth and was gently licking her fingers clean of the semen. One by one Kurenai licked her fingers as strands of Naruto's cum dangled between them. Having finished with her work Kurenai smiled at Naruto, both their faces flushed and excited.

"Mmm you taste good Naruto-kun, but I think it's time for the main course." She said then moved him off her and pushed him onto the rock where she had been sitting on.

"Main course?" Naruto asked. Kurenai smiled and moved him into a better position on top of the rock and crawled up on top of him.

"Of course Naru-kun. Things only get better from here on out." She said then began stroking him again. It didn't take long and once again Naruto was stiff again. Kurenai smiled.

"This is when the real fun begins." She said lustfully as she moved up positioned his penis at her entrance and sat down heavily sending Naruto's full length into herself in one quick motion.

"Ahhhh! Ku… Kurenai!" Naruto moaned as he felt himself inside of the beautiful goddess on top of him.

"Ohhhhhhh! God! YESSSS!" Kurenai cried as she finally felt Naruto's huge cock deep inside her. Wanting that initial pleasure to continue Kurenai moved up then dropped back down letting Naruto's hard length pierce her again and again as she moved uncontrollably seeking that wonderful felling of ecstasy once more. Naruto opened his eyes and was met with Kurenai's lustful expression as she moved down still moving up and down on his hard cock.

"Naru-Kun! Lick them! Suck them. Please just give a little more!" She cried as she trusted her chest onto his face. Naruto more than willing to do so moved his hands and captured on of the heaving breasts in his hands and ran his tongue across it.

"OH! YES! That's it! Keep it up!" Kurenai cried as she felt Naruto begin to suck on her breast. Naruto had taken Kurenai's nibble in his mouth and began to gently suck as his tongue lapped at her nipple. She had been sweating earlier which had left a small amount of a salty taste on her body but Naruto didn't care he loved this taste. Perhaps it was that he never had a mother and had never been breast fed, but Naruto now knew why he often saw women hit their husbands and boyfriends when they looked at other women, breasts were truly a wonderful thing. Naruto happily sucked on Kurenai's chest alternating between the two and making sure the other one got some attention too by rubbing it with his hand. They had continued like that for close to thirty minutes, Naruto giving Kurenai's chest attention as Kurenai happily bounced up and down on top of him. Pretty soon however Naruto felt himself about to burst. Buy this time Kurenai had lost all awareness around her, all her attention was on the wonderful feeling that Naruto's cock was giving her between her legs. She had her head up mouth open and drool coming out of her mouth as she begged Naruto to give her more.

"NARUTO! I'M ALMOST THERE! GIVE ME MORE PLEASE!" Kurenai cried trusting up and down on him, their bodies making lewd noises as their flesh slapped together wet from their sexual fluids. Naruto had finally reached his peak.

"KURENAI! I'm coming!" Naruto yelled and finally came straight into her soaking wet pussy. Kurenai felt his hot cum enter her and was finally pushed to the edge. She slammed down a final time and burst her orgasm hitting her full on as she came hard, leaning back and letting out a scream of pure ecstasy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurenai screamed. It seemed as though she had finally gotten what she had so desperately wanted in her whole life at that one very moment in time. With her orgasm finally tapering off she fell forward on to Naruto and held him close. Naruto stayed there holding onto Kurenai. Kurenai made one final movement and turned dropping herself and Naruto down onto the ground with him on top of her.

With Naruto still inside her Kurenai just wrapped her limps around him and held him close as she finally felt relief. Naruto exhausted from the ordeal and completely spent followed after Kurenai soon after and fell asleep there in the forest.

However high up on a tree overlooking the forest clearing stood a person dressed in full ANBU black ops gear wearing an ANBU mask. It was a woman, the long purple hair sticking out of the sides of her mask and the swell of the breasts on the front body armor a dead giveaway. The figure simply stayed there observing not moving an inch from her position in the trees.

...

…

…

A few hours later Kurenai Yuhi felt the sudden cool breeze of the wind against her side. Still groggy she could barely remember where she was or how she got there. Spending a few more minutes there her senses began to slowly trickle back to her. A move of her hand told her she was on the floor outside on the grass. And then another breeze quickly alerted her that she was naked.

'_Wait… naked?_' Kurenai thought then quickly tried to get up. She moved and all of a sudden was hit by all sorts of stimuli. First was the weight on top of her, then the feeling of nude skin on skin indicating that whoever was with her was also naked, then the last feeling. The movement of her getting up moved something down there and to her horror realized that something was partially inside of her. Kurenai opened her eyes and looked down quickly.

'…_what the… hell?!_' she thought in morbid fascination as she spotted a mat of blond hair between her naked breasts. Shocked into silence and not even able to try to move she continued to stare down at the person on top of her. Kurenai looked and finally the words came to her mind. 'I had sex with Naruto Uzumaki.' She thought still paralyzed. Breathing quickly she slowly started to remember.

'_That's right… I was injected with something during the mission… I was on my back!_' She remembered. '_But then how did we…_' She tried to remember then slowly it started coming back to her. The run through the forest trying to get to the hospital before she got any worse, the slip up that sent her crashing down to the ground. Then finding him there practicing his kunai throwing. Then as quickly as that she started getting the rest. The feel of his lips, the taste of his mouth, the taste of his seed, the feeling of his cock pounding away at her. Kurenai laid back and simply remembered what it had been like. It had been a very long time since she had ever had sex and today she had just had sex with a kid not even out of the academy and she could honestly tell herself that it was the best sex she thought she might ever have in her life.

Lying there suddenly realized what she was doing. Looking down she saw her hand gently stroking Naruto's hair enjoying the feeling of his breath on her naked chest and the snug fit of his now limp penis still making its presence known inside her. Kurenai closed her eyes and thought of what she should do. On one had what had happened was completely wrong and unacceptable, it had happened out of drugs and not of her own free will… on the other hand she hand she realized that today she had just had her first true orgasms and some of the best sex in the world.

Kurenai opened her eyes and looked down at the young boy. '_Well… no one was to know but us right?_' She thought. '_I must be going crazy… but_' She blushed as she remembered something that she had discovered. '_For such a young guy he sure is… big._' She thought blushing horribly at what she had decided to do.

"Well better get to it then." She mused out loud then gently got up taking Naruto off of her but still holding onto him. She was unprepared however for the sudden wave of pleasure that spread from her pussy once she took him out of her. Once she did however a white mixture of her and his sexual fluids poured out of her spreading out onto the ground. '_Good god!_' She thought as she felt her pussy finally freed of his dick and the juices following out of her.

Naruto finally awoke and opened his eye's seeing Kurenai's amazingly red ones stare deep into his own. Naruto fully awake moved away from her slightly unsure if he had only just had an amazing dream. 'No time like the present.' Kurenai thought to herself and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened a bit before he closed his to and kissed back.

They pulled apart both blushing and embarrassed as they recalled their past activities.

"Um w... why did you… um why did we do that?" Naruto asked confused and unsure of why it had all happened.

"I… wasn't myself entirely today Naruto… but what happened… I'm glad it did." She told him smiling gently. Naruto looked away embarrassed.

"I'm glad to." Naruto said. Kurenai smiled then looked down realizing their state of dress.

"Come on Naruto we should get cleaned up and dressed before we talk, I'm sure I remember a small river around here somewhere.

"Oh right I know where it is." Naruto said embarrassed to be laying there on the ground naked with an adult woman. Kurenai smiled as she and Naruto stood up. Picking up their cloths Kurenai took Naruto's hand and held it as they made their way over to the stream. Getting there rather quickly they set their things down on the side of the river and stepped under the small waterfall using it as a natural shower head. The water was only a little cold but Kurenai went over and wrapped her arms around Naruto so they both could feel a little warmer.

"What happens now?" Naruto asked as he leaned into her warm embrace.

"Well…" She said moving him closer to her cuddling up to him. "I wouldn't want this to be a onetime thing. So maybe we can still see each other." She said. Naruto turned to look at her.

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked. Kurenai turned him around to face him and leaned down.

"Yes… do you want to be my boyfriend Naruto?" She asked blushing horribly at asking such a question to such a young boy.

"Oh course! I want you to be my girlfriend too!" He said smiling brightly. Kurenai smiled and took his lips in her own and kissed him.

"Alright then." She said pulling away. "From now on you're my boyfriend. But you have to realize Naruto that we can't let anyone else know about this or we can both get into trouble… well maybe only me seeing as I'm the adult…" She said.

"Don't worry… I understand." He said smiling. Kurenai smiled back pressing her forehead to his as they looked into each other's eyes. Kurenai once again kissed him this time slipping her tongue out and into his mouth. They kissed for awhile their hand roaming each others bodies as the bathed under the streams small waterfall.

Up above in the trees the ANBU stood still watching them from a distance at their romantic whispers and erotic caresses turned into lust full moans and heavy panting. '_It's fortunate that I was assigned to find the kid today… who knows someone else might have run off to tell the Hokage hours ago._' The peeping ANBU mused as she settled in to watch round two start between the new lovers.

…

…

…

Kurenai finished adjusting her hair and looked up; the sun was already setting and casting its orange evening glow across the sky. She turned to Naruto who had already finished getting dressed.

"Alright Naruto I'll see you tonight at your house ok?" She said. Naruto nodded smiling.

"Alright I'll wait for you there." He said smiling. Kurenai smiled and waved before disappearing into the trees off to report to the Hokage and make a convincing enough lie about her tardiness.

Naruto looked at the sky and took off towards the village as well, heading in the direction of Ichiraku ramen to get something to eat before his girlfriend came over tonight. Smiling Naruto dashed through the trees the smile never leaving his face.

Behind them the ANBU dropped to the ground looking to where the two took off to. "Well looks like I have a heavily edited report to turn in tomorrow as well… but I think I'll start in the morning… I have another show tonight." She said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Meanwhile as Kurenai cleared the canopy of treetops and spotted the Village she couldn't get the smile off her face no matter how hard she tried. Just thinking about it made her burst out into laughter. Speeding away into the village Kurenai continued to smile never so happy in her life.

To be continued… maybe.

Depending on what kind of response I get from this I may or may not continue it. That being said this is my third attempt at a fanfiction and my first ever lemon so consider that as you think on how I did. I wrote it because I wanted to see more of this paring and had recently been reading a bunch of other Naruto lemons and wanted to see if I could write one too.

When I started around the first paragraph I had intended to only right a small scene with Kurenai and Naruto but then a story sort of came together in my mind. But like I said depending on what people think I'll decide to continue or just leave it alone. If you do want me to continue I will but don't be afraid to shoot me your ideas and advice for the story.

As you see form the Summary those girls will be up next with the possibility to add more so write a review or send me an email if you want me to continue and don't be afraid to suggest ideas or your thoughts, at this point anything can happen. (And yes in this story Mikoto survived the Uchiha massacre…why? Because I felt like it.)

PS: Drop by my profile for news about my stories and a cool web link to an awesome free online Naruto game! Only an email address is required.

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Big Secret

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters. This story written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made.

WARNING! Lemon! The following chapter contains adult material so if that isn't your thing don't read on.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts (_words italicized_)

…

… These designate a small passage of time but still in the same place

…

Chapter 2

Konohagakure

Naruto ran down the familiar street on his way to his favorite restaurant. The recent physical activity had participated had been amazing but it had also made him very hungry. Dodging past the villagers Naruto quickly reached the small ramen stand and ducked inside.

"Hey Naruto! I've been wondering when you'd show up!" Greeted the cheerful owner of the ramen shop, Teuchi Ichiraku. Naruto smiled brightly as he took his regular seat.

"Yah I've been pretty busy lately what with training and all." Naruto said brightly then suddenly realized something. '_Come to think about it I didn't really train all that much today._' Naruto thought to himself. '_…oh well getting a girlfriend more than makes up for it._' Naruto thought happily as he remembered the day's events.

"You seem pretty happy. Did you have a good day?" Teuchi asked.

"Oh… um It's just I think I made some real progress today with my training that's all." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"Is that so… well what will you have today." He asked Naruto while already getting the noodles ready for the ramen.

"I'll take a miso to start!" Naruto exclaimed.

"All right one miso coming up." Teuchi said as he got to work. Suddenly the curtains moved and two figures came in who Naruto instantly recognized.

"Hey! Shikamaru, Choji what are you guys up to!" Naruto asked happily. Choji moved forward and sat down as Shikamaru turned towards Naruto.

"Huh? Oh it's you Naruto." He said as he sat down. "Nothing much me and Choji were out hanging around and got hungry… what about you?" Shikamaru asked noticing the dirt on Naruto's clothes.

"Oh me! Well I've been training all day." Naruto said as Teuchi placed the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto and went to take Choji and Shikamaru's orders. Naruto dug into his food as Shikamaru and Choji ordered.

"Oh well hopefully you've been training enough, after all didn't you fail the last two times you tried to pass?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto got a pissed off look in his eyes.

"That was just a fluke! This time I'm defiantly going to pass!" Naruto said in between slurps of his ramen.

"Sure whatever, just remember to take a bath your clothes are full of dirt." Shikamaru told him. Naruto looked down at his clothes and realized that indeed they had dirt on them.

'…_probably when Kurenai-chan took them off and threw them on the floor._' Naruto thought. Then he realized something. '_Wait… dirty?_' "Oh! Holy crap!" Naruto exclaimed. He quickly stood and reached into his pocket to take out some money. Quickly putting down the right amount on the table Naruto headed out. "Sorry gotta go!" Naruto yelled as he ran off out of the restaurant.

"What the hell was that about?" Choji mumbled with ramen in his mouth. Shikamaru sighed as he turned back to his food.

"Troublesome blond." Shikamaru muttered.

"Well whatever it is it must be important he usually eats way more than that." Teuchi said as he picked up Naruto's money and bowl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's Apartment

Back home Naruto stood in the middle of his room and looked around the place. Everywhere he looked there were old ramen cups and trash littered around the place. Having always been alone and never having anybody over, Naruto had never really bothered cleaning up after himself. He did of course clean up once in a while but if was usually because he couldn't take one step before stepping on something. "Well can let Kurenai-chan see all this mess." He said and moved around the small apartment cleaning up as fast as he could.

Naruto finished up quickly and moved over to his bed to wait. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt he had gotten a while ago. Lying down on his bed Naruto could see the moon from his window. 'Wow a lot's happened today.' Naruto thought. 'Thought today would be a regular day and instead I met Kurenai.' Naruto began to think until the day's events and his quick clean up of his apartment finally took their toll on him and he drifted off to sleep.

…

…

…

Naruto slowly started to wake up. He could feel warmth pressed up against him and a soft gentle feeling on his lips. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kurenai on top of him eye's closed and kissing him softly. Fully awake from his light nap Naruto returned the attention and began kissing back. Kurenai continued the kiss before she stopped and pulled back allowing Naruto to see her.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to report in then go home and get ready." She said smiling gently down at him. Naruto mean while was dumb struck. Kurenai was dressed in a soft silky red nightie. The material was thin and the whole thing looked a little bit small on her but hat only served to show more of her body as her two nipples were clearly visible underneath the fabric.

"Oh? You like it?" Kurenai said motioning towards her attire. "I got it a while back but never really got a chance to use it." She said. Naruto looked up at her.

"You're beautiful Kurenai-chan." Naruto said. Kurenai blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said and once again laid herself on top of him and kissed him once again this time opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth. As the kiss grew in intensity so too did their desire. Hands roaming and tongues gently caressing each other Naruto and Kurenai let their passions take over once again.

Naruto brought his hands up to her chest and gently cupped Kurenai's breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Kurenai moaned into his mouth as she felt him touch her. Guiding his hands she let him slide them under her nightie and onto her bare chest. Kurenai felt Naruto grow in hardness down below as he gently rubbed her nipples. Their kiss grew wetter as Kurenai used her mouth more and began to rub her whole body up and down on top of Naruto.

Finally wanting more Kurenai broke off the kiss and stood up a bit of saliva still on her lips as she licked it off. Reaching down she grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled off her revealing a small red thong and her pair of remarkable breasts to her lover.

"Come here Naruto-kun." She said lustfully as she grabbed her tits and pushed them up. Naruto only nodded pulled his own shirt off and sat up to capture one of her erect nipples in his mouth.

"Oh yes! That's it! Keep going!" Kurenai cried softly as Naruto used his mouth to pull and tug at her nipples sending waves of pleasure down her spine. Kurenai wrapped her arms around him as he went to work on her chest. Naruto was in heaven, he had in his hands the most beautiful woman he had ever known and she was here in his room on his bed and letting him do these amazing things to her. Kurenai felt him grow a little more down there and decided it was time. Reaching down she grabbed him through his shorts.

"I think it's time to move on to something a little more fun Naruto." She said. Naruto pulled away running his teeth across her nipple sending another wave of pleasure through her body. Sitting back Kurenai moved her hands down to her side and pulled off her thong and threw it behind leaving her completely naked. Naruto followed suit and took off the rest of his clothes.

"Lay down Naruto I think you'll like this." She said and gently pushed him back down on the bed. Turning she laid down next to him and turned to face his large cock. She quickly moved one of her legs up exposing her pussy to Naruto's face and took him into her mouth.

"Oh! Kurenai-chan! That feels good." He said as he felt her hot mouth take his cock completely inside. Getting a good suck she took it out of her mouth.

"Make me feel good too Naruto-kun." She said running the tip of her tongue up down his length. Naruto looked forward and rested his head on the inside of her thigh looking directly at her core. Wanting to give her pleasure and wanting so much to once again taste her delicious area. Naruto moved his face right into her and in one quick motion slipped his tongue deep into her entrance.

"Ohhhhh! Yes Naruto! Just like that! Keep going!" She exclaimed. Naruto needed no further encouragement and quickly set about sucking, licking and exploring her every nook and cranny. Her smell intoxicated him as his mind was lost in sea of lust. He buried his face into her feeling her pubic hair on his chin as ate her out. Getting such amazing pleasure Kurenai moved her hand up to grab his cock as she bent in more and took one of his balls into her mouth gently sucking on it.

"Mmmmm!" Naruto moaned sending more waves of pleasure into her pussy. Kurenai was close once. Having spent the last hour or two thinking about having sex with Naruto had really done a number on her down there and she wanted some of Naruto's cum fast. Wasting no time she once again took him into her mouth and let inch after inch of his hot meat into her mouth and into her throat running her tongue along his length and sucking as she did so.

Naruto felt her get more and more aggressive almost crushing his face into her pussy desperate for release. The pleasure built and soon it came to both of them. Kurenai felt the first load enter her mouth as she felt herself explode down below almost crushing Naruto's head between her thighs.

"AHHHHHHHH! Naruto!" She screamed as load after load hit her face. Naruto would have cried out but Kurenai had drenched him more than ever before as the liquid burst forward out of her in gush of her delicious nectar.

Naruto and Kurenai moved away from each other breathing hard their chests moving up and down as they came down from their orgasms. Kurenai's legs seemed to lose all their strength as she tried to sit up. She still managed to do so and moved over and laid herself next to her lover. She took him into her arms and they held each other as the aftermath of their orgasms wore down.

"Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Kurenai as she stated at his own bright blue eyes with her deep red ones. Finding no more words Kurenai simply moved in and kissed him once again. The kiss was slow and tender as they both shared their feelings through this one gentle act alone. Pulling away slowly with a strand of saliva still barely connecting their lips, Kurenai moved Naruto on top of her and delicately spread her legs apart signaling Naruto what she wanted.

Knowing how she wanted it Naruto gently placed his length at her entrance and pushed in slowly relishing the feel of her hot warm pussy enveloping his cock. He slowly pushed in until he could feel her wet pubic hair touch his skin.

"Oh yes Naruto. That feels so good." Kurenai moaned as she felt him ender her completely.

"This is amazing Kurenai-chan it's so tight." Said Naruto as he stayed there a while enjoying the sensation of being one with his girlfriend. Slowly getting into rhythm Naruto began to slowly pull out and push back in to her pussy as it molded to fit him snugly each and every time he moved within her. Kurenai closed her eyes and leaned back into the cool bed sheets as her long dark hair formed a black silky halo around her head. Naruto looked down at her then at the juncture where they were connected. Seeing his length enter her again and again sliding in and out of that wonder full place as her lower lips swallowed him so lovingly made him thank god he had chosen today to go out and train.

"Mmmm." Kurenai moaned as she brought her legs around Naruto's waist holding him closer to her. Naruto was close he could feel it. He placed his hands on either side of her and began panting hard as he continued pumping into her.

"Kurenai-chan I'm… I'm gonna cum!" Naruto cried as he continued to enter her. Kurenai opened her eyes and looked up at Naruto as she felt herself come closer as well.

"Hmmmmm! Naruto me too! Just keep going! Give it to me!" She cried as she got louder and louder. Naruto sped up almost slamming into her as the wet sounds of their union filled the dark little apartment. Using all his strength Naruto thrust into her one last time as he felt the last of his control disappear and he gave into the pleasure that had been building up.

"Ohhh! YES!" Kurenai yelled as she wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto trying to bring Naruto as close to her as possible as they both came.

Naruto lay there contently in Kurenai's embrace as they came down off their high. The only sounds in the room now were the quite rhythmic breathing of the two lovers. Kurenai and Naruto laid there looking into each other's eyes when suddenly Kurenai got mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" asked Naruto. Kurenai smiled reached over and grasped Naruto's cock in her hands.

"Let me make you feel good Naru-kun." She said and moved lower on the bed.

"Ohhhh!" Naruto moaned as Kurenai took him into her mouth.

"You like that Naru-kun?" She asked in between purposefully making lewd slurping noises as she blushed horribly, acting as she was.

"Ye… yes it feels good." Naruto said feeling himself come closer to cuming once again. Kurenai continued to run her tongue all over his cock trying to get at that sweet nectar she was craving quite badly. Naruto started breathing had as Kurenai really go into it using her two hands and mouth to quickly bring Naruto to cum.

"Kurenai!" Naruto exclaimed and came. Load after load Kurenai took it in keeping it in her mouth using her tongue to savor it to its fullest. Kurenai sat up, her butt resting on her feet. Slowly she swallowed his cum delighting in its taste and texture as it slid softly down her throat. She finished and looked down at Naruto.

"Did you like that?" she whispered softly. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes your amazing Kurenai-chan." Kurenai smiled then embarrassingly asked another question.

"Naruto, do you want to make me feel good?" She asked.

"Oh course Kurenai-chan." He said sitting up. Kurenai smiled then moved to where the pillows were.

"Al right then, I want you do something for me then." She put the two pillows on top of each other and laid down on top of them making her butt stand up in the air. Reaching behind her she grasped her ass cheeks and showed Naruto her ass.

"I want you to fuck me here Naruto… use your cock and put it inside here." She said lustfully. Naruto's mind boggled.

"Wha… What!?" he said looking at her soft anus. Kurenai moved a hand to her pussy and collected some of her cum and moved up to smear it all over her rear entrance.

"I've always wanted to try it Naruto-kun, and fantasized about it for such a long time I can wait anymore." She said as she slid one of her fingers into her anus, her finger slid in easily.

"Don't worry I cleaned myself, I promise you'll love it too." She said lust fully as she continued fingering herself, waiting for Naruto to touch her there. Naruto was stunned but none the less approached her. If she wanted this so bad then he would gladly do it for her, Naruto decided. Moving in Naruto moved his hand closer and inserted one of his fingers inside next to Kurenai's own finger.

"OH! Yes just like that!" she cried at feeling her boyfriend touch her there. Years of waiting for the right time had finally paid off as she withdrew her finger and let Naruto explore her ass.

"That's it Naruto… just be gentle and make sure you go slowly." She said as she relaxed into the bed enjoying the sensations that Naruto was creating down there. Naruto meanwhile started to like doing this. Her ass took in his finger and closed around it as he felt her squirm around his finger. She was so hot and tight inside. Naruto followed what he had seen her do and moved his hand to her pussy to collect more of her cum before putting it on her anus as lubricant. Wanting to give her more he added another finger into her hot ass.

"Ohhhh!" Kurenai cried as her whole body shook with pleasure.

Meanwhile a very short distance away on a nearby roof overlooking the bedroom window hidden under a Genjutsu the ANBU black ops member from earlier in the day stood there crouching down with a hand down her pants franticly fingering herself.

'God damn! I didn't know the woman liked it in her ass… ice queen my butt she's really thrashing down there.' The female ANBU thought as she continued pleasuring herself while watching the free show.

Back in the apartment Naruto took out his fingers and positioned his cock at her rear entrance. Kurenai clutched at the bed sheets in anticipation and was rewarded when she felt her boyfriends cock push into her ass.

"Ooohhhhhh!" Kurenai cried into the bed as she felt the head of his cock enter her ass. Naruto shuddered as her anal ring closed around him, securing him inside her. Pushing in Naruto was in awe of the tightness of her ass. It was hotter and tighter than her pussy and if Kurenai really liked doing this then he was going to make sure his girlfriend enjoyed it anytime she wanted. Naruto set his hands on his goddess's ass and began to fuck her hard.

"NARUTO! YESSSS! FUCK ME HARD!" She yelled into the bed as Naruto really got into it. Quickly putting a hand to her pussy she started fingering herself furiously as she took inch after inch of Naruto's hard length into her rear.

"Kurenai-chan! You're so tight!" He cried as he continued thrusting into her. The sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other sounded in the room as Naruto and Kurenai continued on and on.

Fingers in her still furiously working her pussy, Kurenai's eyes widened as she felt Naruto explode deep inside her ass. Feeling his hot seed inside her ass Kurenai buckled, her toes curling as she came hard.

"OHHH! FUUUCK! YES!" She screamed once more as her own orgasm hit and she came, squirting out her cum onto the pillows and bed sheets.

"KURENAI!" Naruto exclaimed as he fired strand after strand of his cum into her ass. Finally exhausted after the day's events Naruto collapsed onto Kurenai's back his cock still deep inside her. Kurenai and Naruto stayed like that for awhile too tired and satisfied to do much else.

…

…

…

Kurenai snuggled into her young boyfriend's chest as they settled in for the night. When Naruto had finally pulled out of her ass she had leaked some of it out and onto the bed. They had been forced to throw the sheets off the bed so they didn't sleep on a wet spot. Kurenai simply pressed her cheek against Naruto's chest and snuggled under the light bed cover that he had. The pleasurable phantom feeling in her ass still lingered there as she pressed her nude body to her lover.

"Naruto." She whispered softly as the rays of moonlight shown into the small bedroom.

"Yes?" He asked holding her close to him.

"I love you." She whispered. Naruto heard her say those words and stood still. '_No one has ever said those words to me before…_' he thought sadly. He held her a little tighter to his body knowing now more than ever that she truly cared for him and that from now on he truly had something to look forward to in the future.

"I love you too Kurenai." He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha – Naruto's Apartment

Morning came again to the village hidden in the leaves and in one small apartment Naruto Uzumaki was only just waking from his slumber. He opened his eye's stretching out his body and yawning as he woke up. His sudden movements however made it clear that he was alone in the bed. Naruto shot up looking around the room his eye's adjusting to the morning light. He looked around the room.

'_What? Where is she?_' He thought. Then his other senses seamed to wake up and he realized a good smell was coming from the kitchen. Naruto jumped out of bed and retrieved a pair of boxers he had from his dresser before heading into the kitchen. Upon entering he spotted Kurenai once again wearing the small nightie she had on when she arrived last night. Kurenai felt him enter and turned around from where she was busy cooking some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Oh good morning Naruto-kun." She said smiling. Naruto smiled as he moved over to where she was.

"Morning Kurenai-chan…hey um… where did you get eggs from?" He said as he stood by her. Kurenai bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh last night when I arrived I had a quick look around and saw all you had was instant ramen cups... I hope you know from now on I expect you to eat other things." She said giving him a mock glare. Naruto blushed embarrassingly.

"Yah well their easy to make and their my favorite." He said chuckling and scratching the back of his head. Kurenai shook her head turning back to the food.

"Well any way once I saw there was little food I went to the local grocer and picked up some things for you." She said pointing to the grocery bags she had gotten before she woke him up last night. Finishing up Kurenai reached into one on Naruto's cabinets and pulled down two plates. In doing so her small nightie moved up letting Naruto clearly see that his girlfriend had no panties on. Kurenai turned and saw what Naruto was looking at. She put the plates down and blushed a little as she pulled down her nightie to cover herself up a bit.

"Oh um… I couldn't find my underwear thins morning. I must have thrown them somewhere last night." She said blushing as she served up breakfast for the two of them. "It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before anyway." She said as she placed the plates of food on the table.

"Right, of course." Naruto said still blushing a little bit from having seen her. Kurenai sat down next to him. They both began eating.

"I've never been much of a cook so I'm not too sure how I did." Kurenai said. Naruto who was already digging in turned to her smiling.

"Don't worry! This is great! I usually just have a ramen cup or some cereal in the morning." Naruto said happily. Kurenai smiled back but inside she was a little depressed. This morning in light of day she had seen the condition of Naruto's apartment and had realized that he had been living a hard life. Everything he owned looked like its previous owners had thrown out and he simply come along and picked it up. His fridge had been near empty with an expired container of milk sitting inside. She realized that the life of a container was not easy at all…the nine tailed fox… that reminded her of what Naruto was. Of course his life was hard; no one wanted to be near him because of that. But thinking about that she realized that until yesterday she was no different. She looked at Naruto next to her, happily eating breakfast.

'_The only good thing that came from him being a container is that at least everyone left him alone for me to come along and find._' She mused sadly at her boyfriend's lack of a social life. '_Left all alone, of course he doesn't have anyone that cares for him._' She thought bitterly. Then a thought struck her. She turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun before we met did you have anyone who you liked, you know like a crush." She asked wondering if she had stolen him away from one of the girls at the academy. Naruto turned around a little confused.

"Oh well… there was this one girl but she didn't like me… she was always going after that kid Sasuke." Naruto thought remembering Sakura. "But it doesn't matter anymore I have you now right." He said smiling. Kurenai reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Of course." She said smiling at him. They returned to their food when Naruto turned to her.

"Hey what about you? Did you have a crush on anyone?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh well… I've never really dated but there were two people I had a crush on briefly." She said.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked.

"Well one was a fellow Jonin named Asuma, I kind of wanted to ask him out but he never really gave me the time of day." She said. Then she thought of her other crush and got a mischievous smile wondering how Naruto would react. "And the other person I had a crush on for a while was a kunoichi named Anko." Naruto's mind boggled at that.

"What! Another girl!" he exclaimed. Kurenai smiled.

"Well yes I guess I'm what you could call bisexual; I find men and women equally attractive. After all I think that it shouldn't matter who you fall in love with as long as you love them and they make you happy." She said. Naruto shook his head understanding but still a little embarrassed about it. Kurenai saw him blush and moved in closer to him.

"…hey don't be getting any ideas about having a threesome with another woman Naruto." She said playfully. Naruto started stammering out denials as Kurenai laughed at his antics.

When Kurenai and Naruto finished breakfast they stepped into the shower together (at Kurenai's insistence) and washed each other like they had done in the forest yesterday except this time they tried not to get too affectionate. They got out, dried down each other and brushed their teeth, Kurenai having brought along her personal hygiene products in a small bag. Once in the bed room Naruto was looking for something to wear as Kurenai got dressed into her regular white bandaged dress she often wore for missions.

"I hope you know that as soon as we have time together I'm getting rid of those ugly orange clothes and buying you new ones." Kurenai said adjusting her headband.

"What! I love orange!" Naruto exclaimed trying to protect his clothes.

"More than me?" She asked.

"Um…, of course not!" he said chuckling.

"Well then it's settled." She said standing up from putting on her sandals. Naruto looked a little sad about the future fate of his clothes. "All right then, I have another mission today but I shouldn't have to leave to later in the day, the Hokage is assigning a lot of missions recently because soon a lot of our jonin will be taking on genin teams. He wants us to take on a lot of missions before we're no longer available to do them." She explained. "I'll stop by before I head out ok?" She said.

"I'll right then I'll come home after classes are over." Naruto said idly wondering if it would be a good idea to have your girlfriend be your jonin instructor. Kurenai moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Alright then I'll see you later Naruto-kun." She said.

"Bye Kurenai-chan." He said back to her as she disappeared in quick burst of leaves and smoke. Naruto looked at his clock and sighed.

'_Looks like another boring day at the academy for me then._' He thought then went to get ready to make it to class on time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure – A few blocks away from the Hokage's Tower

Kurenai walked down the street idly thinking on what she should do to pass the time until her boyfriend got out of class. She had received her mission; it was a delivery of important documents to a neighboring town. An easy mission with only a little chance of attack but the papers would not be ready until much later in the day giving her plenty of time to have little good bye fun with Naruto before she left. The thought brought a smile to her face as perverted thoughts ran though her mind one of which was seeing if she could get him to take her up her rear again. Suddenly her perverted thoughts were interrupted as she saw a female black ops member appear in front of her… Yugao by the looks of the hair. The ANBU motioned for her to follow.

Kurenai jumped after her thinking this was important business. Soon they found themselves in an alley way inaccessible to civilians it was dark, out of the way and a perfect place to hold a private meeting.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked wondering what business an ANBU had with her. Yugao removed her mask and set it down on a nearby crate. She moved up to Kurenai and tossed a small stack of white squares at her. Kurenai plucked them out of the air and turned them over realizing they were pictures… of her and Naruto having sex!

"Where did you get these?!" Kurenai exclaimed fearful that their secret had gotten out so quick. Yugao walked up to her getting closer.

"I took them… I was assigned to look for Naruto when he left the village walls yesterday and found him and you together, I then followed him home and witnessed you arrive at his place and have sex with him again." Yugao said her expression giving away nothing. "The Hokage still does not know of this and will not know unless I tell him." She said. Kurenai cursed in her mind. She knew this game. She was being blackmailed.

"What do you want?" Kurenai asked hoping that Yugao's silence didn't cost her too badly.

"Oh that's easy… I won't tell the Hokage if you do me a favor." She said.

"And just what is this favor." Kurenai asked her.

"Oh nothing much." Yugao said as she got closer and placed her hands on Kurenai's shoulders. "I just want you to have sex with me… right here right now." She said. Kurenai's eyes widened having heard what Yugao wanted.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"You heard me, you had sex twice with a boy yesterday, it' shouldn't be that hard for you to give me a little something as well." Yugao said "After all if I remember correctly you and Anko Mitarashi once had fling correct?" Kurenai said nothing deep in thought. On one hand if she didn't do this the Hokage would find out and she and Naruto would never have a chance to be together… but on the other had if she did have sex with Yugao she would in essence be cheating on her boyfriend only after one day of being together… Kurenai knew the choice she had to make.

'_I can make it up to you later…_' She thought. '_But if I don't do this now we'll never have a chance to be together Naruto._' Kurenai looked up into the other woman's eyes.

"Alright… I'll do it." She whispered. Yugao smiled and moved in capturing Kurenai's lips in a kiss.

'_Good… now that I have you getting Naruto-kun will be a piece of cake._' Yugao thought as she deepened the kiss with the other woman.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Alright the responses to chapter one were clear enough that you wanted more so here is chapter two with a little taste of what's coming in chapter three.

It's only been like two days since I posted chapter one but don't expect all chapters to come this fast that being said I will be working on this fic from now on but try to remember that I'm still new at writing fanfiction and lemons especially.

A review from Darksnider05 did raise some concerns of mine about the lemons in the story being too much the same all the time, and right now I don't think I have the writing ability to create one good lemon after another without them starting to be too much alike, that being said I have come to the conclusion that the only way to stop that from happening is to introduce new things into every lemon. Starting with this chapter revealing Kurenai's sex fantasy, from here on out I'll try to change up and add new things and activities in every lemon… so yah from now on the lemons are going to get more intense with the girls showing more and more surprises, whether that's a good thing or not I leave up to you.

I also got a recent rush of ideas and have planned out five or six new chapters to this story, most all of them revealing a new girl into the picture. So all the girls Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, and Mikoto Uchiha will soon be added as the story progresses.

I have also seen people wanting to have the girls teach Naruto to be a better ninja… well let me just tell you don't worry about that it will all become clear in future chapters.

So there you have it, remember to review and tell me any ideas you may have or your thoughts on things, getting good review's really helps me make sure the story is going along ok.

See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Big Secret

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters. This story written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made.

WARNING! Lemon! The following chapter contains adult material so if that isn't your thing don't read on.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts (_words italicized_)

…

… These designate a small passage of time but still in the same place

…

Chapter 3

Konohagakure – Isolated Alleyway

Yugao moved her arms around Kurenai completely embracing her as she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into the older woman's mouth. Kurenai closed her eyes and hoped it would be over quick. Kurenai tried to block out her feelings as she felt the younger woman's tongue gently lapping at her own, if anything the woman was skilled with it. Having the very attractive woman like this was giving her feelings that she did not want right now, another time another place… and before Naruto and she would have enjoyed this immensely, now however it just didn't feel right even if her body was getting turned on. Yugao grasped her behind, massaging Kurenai's ass with her hands.

"Mmmm." Kurenai moaned softly trying not to let herself get carried away. Yugao noticed however and slowly and seductively slipped her tongue out of Kurenai's mouth and never taking her tongue away slowly and seductively licked the side of Kurenai's face. Kurenai shuddered in delight despite herself.

"Hmmmm, you can't hide it I know you're getting turned on by this." She said and backed away from Kurenai letting the other woman catch her breath. Yugao smiled and removed her vest; she moved her hands to her waist and dropped her pants revealing she had no panties on.

"Kurenai… I'm waiting." She said with a smile as she sat up on an old crate. Kurenai looked at the junction of Yugao's legs before moving in and bringing her face right into Yugao's pussy. Her nose resting on Yugao's neatly trimmed pubic hair Kurenai dug in greedily eating out the younger woman.

"Ohhhh that's good… keep it up Kurenai." Yugao moaned as she leaned back getting more and more comfortable as she felt Kurenai's wet tongue enter her. The smell, texture, and wetness made Kurenai lose herself. Closing her eye's Kurenai gave in and for now all she would think about would be Yugao and the pleasure she was giving the other woman. Yugao laid completely on her back and stayed here greatly enjoying the feeling of being eaten out.

It had only been a few days ago that she had tried to go ask Hayate out on a date only to learn that he was out on a mission. Then she had been called into the Hokage's office and asked to keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki, not a strange request. Every ANBU in the village has a story or two about the trouble that kid had gotten himself into at one point or another. Getting sent to look out for him was no hard task and she had in fact found him quick enough. It was what she had found that had changed her life in ways even she did not know. Now here she was being eaten out buy a woman she hadn't even every thought about sexually until she saw her and Naruto having sex. Kurenai's tongue was making itself known however. Shaking out of her thoughts Yugao buckled having reached release.

"Ahhhhh!" Yugao moaned loudly and came sending a rush of fluid into Kurenai's mouth. Kurenai stood up; Yugao's liquid still running down her chin. Yugao sat up and captured Kurenai's lips in a kiss making sure to lick her own juices off her.

"Mmmm, not bad Kurenai… now… strip." She told her. Kurenai brought her hand to her clothes and did as the woman said trying to do everything as quickly as possible. Yugao watched entranced as the bandages and clothes slipped off Kurenai's body exposing her nude body to her eyes.

"Not bad Kurenai, not bad at all." Yugao said as she moved over and embraced the naked woman once again kissing her on the lips. Kurenai squirmed a little bit as she felt the other woman's hands roam her back side. Yugao was greatly enjoying this and once again slipped her tongue out of her mouth before trailing it down Kurenai's neck and down to her chest. Reaching a mound of flesh Yugao dipped her tongue in a little more licking Kurenai's amazing tit. Reaching her nipple Yugao circled it with her tongue before lapping at it like a kitten.

"Mmm." Kurenai moaned a little at her nipple hardened at the attention. Yugao moved in and gave Kurenai's nipple a quick suck before moving on down her body with her tongue. Reaching under the swell of Kurenai's breast and down her taught stomach Yugao briefly dipped her tongue into her navel before sliding down into Kurenai's trimmed bush of hair.

"Oh!" Kurenai let out as she shuddered feeling Yugao's tongue right above her pussy. Kurenai had to lean back against the wall as Yugao continued her odd journey down her body. Teasingly Yugao avoided Kurenai's moist pussy and slid her tongue around the edges of Kurenai's pussy licking in between her pussy and thigh. Wrapping her arms around Kurenai's left leg Yugao continued her journey down Kurenai's body and moved down her thigh and lower leg. Reaching Kurenai's foot Yugao removed Kurenai's sandal and using both her hands to hold her foot licked the underside of Kurenai's foot sending shudders up the woman's spine.

Suddenly Yugao enveloped Kurenai's big toe in her mouth and sucked on it. Kurenai suddenly felt odd feelings well up in her. Never before had she ever give any thought to that particular part of her body in any sexual context before but right now as she felt another woman suck on her toes Kurenai's mind began to really enjoy this feeling. But as quick as it came it was over and Yugao let her foot go and move backup her body.

"Time for the main event Kurenai baby." Yugao said and plunged her face into Kurenai's dripping pussy.

"OHHHHH!" Kurenai cried as Yugao assaulted her core with an almost animal like frenzy. "AHHHHHHH!" Kurenai yelled as Yugao added a few fingers into her pussy. Yugao had moved a little and was assaulting her clit while fingering her pussy.

"Mmm…Mmm…" Kurenai moaned as she bit her lip trying not to cry out to loudly. Yugao however gave a wicked smirk and moved her hand away from Kurenai's pussy and quickly slammed her middle finger deep into Kurenai's anus.

"OHHH! GOD!" Kurenai yelled. "YES! OH GOD YES!" she cried as the pleasure suddenly grew too great to hold back. Yugao happily lapped at Kurenai's increasing wetness as she pumped away at Kurenai's ass slowly adding another finger into the woman's hot and tight rectum.

It had been too much for Kurenai the sudden stimulation at having her ass penetrated and finger fucked has sent her over the edge. Griping Yugao's head with her hands she held on as an orgasm tore through her leaving her week in the knees. Yugao moved up to help Kurenai stand and moved her over to the crates where she laid her down. Panting hard Kurenai noticed Yugao lick the fingers that had been in her ass. Kurenai nearly wet herself again just watching that.

"You're a dirty little girl you know that right." Kurenai said nothing her face red as she blushed. Yugao smiled and moved up onto the crates with Kurenai and moved so she was on her hands and feet above the other woman facing her pussy. Bending down Yugao moved into Kurenai's pussy again and started licking. It didn't take long until she felt Kurenai enter her as well. In an almost cheesy old movie scene, music began to sound in the alley way. It was soft and classical. The building next to them was a music shop and someone must have started playing something. The music however set the mood.

With a sort of mutual understanding both Kurenai and Yugao slowed down. Lying down on top of Kurenai Yugao and Kurenai gently lapped at each other's pussies. The music continued on almost as if it was the soundtrack to their love making, as the music continued on so too did they.

…

…

…

Kurenai was sitting down on the crate fully dressed as Yugao hugged her from behind gently kissing her neck. They had finished up moments ago after brining each other to orgasm. It was now that the guilt of enjoying the sex so much had finally gotten to her.

"Yugao… I love Naruto… I can't do this with you." She said trying to gently move Yugao's hand away from her.

"But you liked this as well right?" Yugao asked as she sucked on Kurenai's neck softly trying to leave a mark.

"… I did… but I… but I just can't." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Yugao noticed this and knew she had better move a little faster.

"Just tell me one thing then…" Yugao asked. "If you could have both of us… would you?" Yugao whispered. Kurenai stopped her gentle struggling.

"What?" She whispered. Yugao tightened her grip around the other woman.

"Think about it Kurenai… do you think Naruto would mind all that much? I mean he is a man after all and two women is one of their biggest fantasies. And can you honestly tell me it doesn't turn you on? His large cock pounding away at your ass while I eat you out… doesn't that send chills down your spine just thinking about it?" She said. Kurenai's eyes were wide as she listened to Yugao.

'_The two of them… at once?_' Kurenai thought as images of what a scene could look like flashed in her head. Yugao looked at Kurenai face and noticed her sadness dissipate and be replaced by a redness in her cheeks.

'_I have you now… he he he._' She thought as she knew Kurenai had reached a decision.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure – Outside the Academy

The bell signaling the end of classes rung and Naruto quickly shot out of the building and raced down the streets on his way home.

'_Kurenai-chan will probably be over in a little bit._' Naruto thought as he took to the roof tops to get there faster. '_I can probably get some training in today before she gets there.'_ Naruto mused as she landed on his veranda and entered his apartment. However he didn't get very far. As soon as he entered he saw what was waiting for him on the bed. Right there lying on his bed was his girlfriend Kurenai completely naked looking into his eye's with a mischievous smile. And right next to her was another equally naked woman with long purple hair and looking at him just as mischievously.

'_What the hell?!_' Naruto thought.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun." Kurenai said as she got up and moved over to him. She bent down and gave him a long passionate kiss. She pulled away and moved behind him hugging him.

"I'd like you to meet Yugao Uzuki she's a really good friend of mine." Kurenai said as she moved him closer to the bed where Yugao made no move to hide herself and slowly parted her legs allowing Naruto to see her.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I've wanted to meet you for a while now." She said smiling. Naruto was blushing like mad and tried to look away from the woman's blatant display.

"Uh… hello." He said embarrassed. Kurenai moved him right up to the edge of the bed only a short distance away from where the other woman was laying naked in his bed.

"Yugao and I had lengthy discussion about some things Naruto-kun and we thought that it would be great if the three of us could be together." She said blushing.

"Together?" Naruto asked. As Yugao looked on with a smile on her face.

"Yes. The three of us can be together. Yugao can be both your second girlfriend and she can be my girlfriend as well." Kurenai said as Naruto seemed to get redder. Kurenai laughed softly and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Naruto don't be shy." She said as Yugao sat up and held Naruto close. Bending down Yugao captured his lips in a kiss as Naruto's eyes went wide.

"See Naruto she really likes you too." Kurenai said into his ear as he kissed the other woman. Kurenai took the opportunity to move her hands down to his pants and undo them reaching inside his boxers to grasp him.

"Mmmm" Naruto moaned softly as he felt Kurenai's hand encircle his cock and gently pump him as he kissed another woman. Yugao moved her tongue around Naruto's own making sure she explored carefully. Kurenai took the opportunity to pull down Naruto's pants releasing his erection. Yugao stopped the kiss and moved back so she could get a better view of Naruto's equipment.

"My my Kurenai wasn't kidding when she said you were big." Yugao said as she took Naruto's cock into her cool hands making Naruto shiver. Naruto leaned back into Kurenai's bosom as he felt another woman rub his dick. Yugao pulled back his skin and touched the head with her delicate fingers making sure to explore every inch. Kurenai unzipped his orange jacket and took it off him.

"Doesn't it feel good Naruto?" Kurenai whispered into his ear then captured his lips in her own kissing him deeply. Reaching under his shirt Kurenai began to rub his chest as she continued the kiss. In front of Naruto Yugao moved down and started licking the very tip of Naruto's cock like a young kid would an ice cream cone. Naruto shuddered in between the two women. He had been hard most of the day constantly thinking about sex with Kurenai. Now he was making out with his girlfriend and another woman was giving him a blow job. Kurenai suddenly stopped the kiss and looked down Naruto's front.

"Hey! Not fair Yugao I want him too!" Kurenai said mockingly. Yugao moved her head away from Naruto's cock.

"Oh? Well then I guess we should share huh?" Yugao said smiling. Kurenai quickly took hold of Naruto's shirt and took it off him. Yugao moved to the side of the bed and Kurenai motioned Naruto to climb on and lay on his back. Kurenai quickly took off his sandals leaving him as naked as they were.

"Kurenai-chan is this ok?" Naruto said still a little caught off guard at suddenly being naked with another woman about to have sex.

"Don't worry Naruto I want this too… lay back and I promise you you'll enjoy this." Kurenai said. Yugao already closing in was soon joined by Kurenai as the two women dragged their tongues down Naruto's shaft. Getting into it both girls began using their mouths together to bring Naruto to orgasm. Naruto shuddered and grasped at his bed sheets as the two older women went down on him. The hot wetness as they ran their tongues up and down his cock was getting too much to bear. Kurenai and Yugao then started alternating sucking on his cock each one passing it to the other as after they gave him a few good sucks bathing his cock in both their saliva.

"Ahhhh! I'm cuming!" Naruto yelled as if finally became too much to bare and finally blew his load. Kurenai it seems had been the lucky one and received a heaping helping of her boyfriends cum in her mouth. Yugao, somewhat put off that she hadn't received his cum moved to Kurenai and kissed he the lips drinking Naruto's cum from the other woman's mouth.

"Don't be too greedy Yugao." Kurenai said as Yugao tasted her lips getting more of that wonderful liquid into her mouth. Kurenai turned to look at Naruto who was recovering from his orgasm. Kurenai moved over and moved her crotch over Naruto's face.

"Naruto honey can you lick me?" She said. Naruto looked up into the red lust full eyes of his girlfriend and nodded moving his head up and lapped at his girlfriend's pussy. Yugao mean while was on a mission, a mission to receive more of Naruto's wonderful cum. Yugao briefly looked up as Kurenai moved her ass down onto the boys face having him eat her out even more. Returning to her ministrations Yugao took his rapidly hardening cock into her mouth and deep throated him.

Naruto moaned out load but was largely muffled by Kurenai's pussy as she sat on his face. By that time Kurenai was more than lost in her passion and was actively rubbing herself up and down Naruto's face.

'_This is amazing._' Naruto thought as he lay there with two naked women on top of him. '_When I was with Kurenai-chan it was amazing now I'm with her and with another girl.'_ The feeling his cock was experiencing inside Yugao's mouth and the feeling of his head between his girlfriend's thighs was an amazing experience. Moving his hands around to Kurenai's back side Naruto slid a finer into Kurenai's rear entrance remembering that she really liked that.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kurenai moaned as Naruto entered her ass. Yugao meanwhile could feel Naruto well up inside her mouth about ready to blow. She quickly took him out of her mouth not a moment too soon she realized as Naruto exploded sending strands of his hot cum on to her tits. Kurenai mean while had also came and nearly fell back as she bent backwards in delight. Kurenai fell off to the side of Naruto as he lay there catching his breath. Yugao watched Kurenai and Naruto lay there next to each other as they regained their breath in the aftermath of their orgasms.

Yugao moved up and sat between the two of them, her long purple hair falling down her shoulders and covering he breasts.

"I hope you two aren't forgetting about me." She said with a smile. Kurenai looked at Yugao.

"Well Naruto will have to take care of you then, I really have to be going." She said. Naruto sat up in the bed looking towards Kurenai.

"You have to go already?" He said.

"Yup it's getting pretty close and I still have to take a bath." Kurenai replied. Yugao took Naruto and Kurenai's hands and began to pull them up off the bed.

"Well then we should go get cleaned up don't you think." Yugao said and led them into Naruto's shower room.

Once inside Yugao moved Kurenai over to the small tub and turned on the water. "Come on Naruto let's get Kurenai all cleaned up for her mission." She said smiling.

"I can take care of myself just fine thank you very much." Kurenai said blushing.

"I know but it's more fun this way." Yugao replied. Naruto moved over and got sponge and soap as Yugao took the shower head and turned on the hot water getting Kurenai nice and wet as Naruto began to lather her up.

"Yah come on Kurenai-chan just relax we'll take care of you." Said Naruto smiling at her.

"Fine then just don't get to playful I have to get to the Hokage's building pretty soon." Kurenai said as Naruto and Yugao began running their hands all over her body "supposedly" washing her…

…

…

…

Kurenai opened a small box that was on Naruto's dresser that she and Yugao had bought before they had come to his apartment today. Inside were pictures taken with a camera that instantly developed pictures as soon as they were taken to avoid having to take them to a developer. Kurenai and Yugao had purchased the camera together to have a somewhat naughty record of their strange relationship. The first few pictures at the top of the pile where more for Naruto's enjoyment and showed a strip tease that she and Yugao had taken pictures of before Naruto had come home.

Setting it down Kurenai moved to the bed and picked up the newly taken pictures. They were of Herself, Naruto, and Yugao in several posses together. Most of them where quite graphic like the one of herself giving Naruto a blow job in the shower that Yugao had taken, and another they had done of Herself and Yugao sandwiching Naruto between their naked bodies in the tub.

'_We really need to get some non explicit ones to frame up._' Kurenai thought as she placed the newer photos inside the box and hid it inside Naruto's dresser. She moved over to the bed again and picked up her headband. Tying it securely she went over to the bathroom. 'I can't really take any longer I have to finish the mission.' Kurenai thought and looked inside the bathroom. Inside the tub Naruto and Yugao were making out together.

"Alright I'm leaving, I'll try to be home as quick as I can Naruto-kun, you and Yugao can have some fun together while I'm gone ok." She said. Yugao and Naruto pulled away and looked towards her.

"Alright goodbye Kurenai-chan." Naruto said a little upset that she was leaving. Yugao smiled at her.

"Don't worry I'll try not to wear him out so bad while you're gone ok babe." Yugao said.

"Right… anyway I'll see you later." Kurenai said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yugao moved out of the tub laid down on the shower floor and spread her legs letting Naruto see her up close.

"Alright then Naruto time to get to work." She said smiling. Naruto blushed a bit but moved over to Yugao and held his cock at her entrance.

"What are waiting for Naruto-kun I haven't had your cock in my pussy yet." She whispered lustfully. Naruto nodded a bit and slowly brought it into Yugao's pussy. Gently sliding inside her Naruto began to slowly move himself inside and out.

"Ohh… that's it nice and slow." Yugao said dreamily. Taking his cock all the way inside Yugao gasped at the fullness her pussy was experiencing. "Oh my Naruto be careful with that big cock of yours you might just get me and Kurenai pregnant." She said. Naruto however didn't take it as a joke.

"Wait! What!?" He said still inside her. Yugao laughed softly still having Naruto inside her.

"Ha ha ha don't worry… Kurenai and I have been using a special Jutsu to stop that from happening. Otherwise you could easily become a daddy in nine months." She told him.

"Oh… man you had me worried for minute there. I don't think I'm really cut out to be a dad right now." Naruto said relaxing back into the smooth motions of fucking Yugao.

"Ohhhhhhh… that feels good." Yugao said softly, greatly enjoying Naruto's big hard wet cock inside of her.

"Yugao-chan how did you and Kurenai even agree to this anyway?" he asked her.

" I saw you and her having sex… I… told her what I saw and asked her… uh… uh… if…. If I could join in" She said in between gasps as Naruto continued to fuck her. "To be honest… I kind of seduced her into it." She said.

"Oh… It's just that I was wondering… it's not like this stuff happens normally right." Naruto asked her as things started heating up down there and he picked up the pace.

"Heh... Naruto you're anything but normal… you're great." Yugao murdered as she neared her own peek as well. Naruto continued pumping away at her and pretty soon came hard.

"OHHH! Yugao!" Naruto cried as he pounded deep inside her one last time.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yugao yelled feeling his hot seed enter her for the first time. Naruto collapsed on top of her, her hot large breasts providing some of the softest pillows he had ever felt.

Later that night Yugao and Naruto cleaned up and went to sleep in his bed. There were few words said between them as Yugao took Naruto into her arms and held him close to her as sleep over took them both.

…

…

…

The next morning Yugao Uzuki sat at Naruto's side watching him sleep. She was decked out in full ANBU gear with her mask next to her. She moved her hand caressing Naruto's face as she watched him sleep suddenly a thought struck her. In her mind the fourth Hokage's face flashed over Naruto's face…

'What… it can't be…' Yugao thought as she continued to study his face.

'No it's just a coincidence… right.' She thought. Just then Naruto stirred from his sleep eyes opening to the morning light.

"Morning sleepy head… you know it's not very ninja like to sleep in right." She said. Naruto rubbed at his eyes a bit then looked at Yugao.

"Morning… I have to go now I have some ANBU duties I have to take care of today before we can have any more fun. I'll find you later in the day alright." She told him. Naruto nodded still somewhat asleep.

"…alright… I'll see you later." Naruto said. Yugao leaned in and kissed him softly. She sat up and put her mask on. With a wave of her hand she was gone. Naruto stood up and went to the bath room to get ready. A little later he came out teeth brushed and more awake now.

"He he he today's going to be a great day." Naruto said out load after having spent the day before indulging himself in many wonderful activities with his two girlfriends. Naruto gave that some thought and blushed a little bit.

'Guess not many people can say that.' He mused to himself happily and moved over to the closet to get ready for the Academy. However on the doors to the closet was a note.

Dear Naruto Love

Yugao and I bought these too while we were out. Remember we talked about this so I had better not see you back in your old ones when I get back.

Love Kurenai

Naruto quickly opened the doors confirming his worst fear. All his orange clothes were gone! In their place where different outfits consisting of a tough black leather like material. Emblazed on the bottom of the pant legs and at the bottom of the jacket where dark red flames decorating the black leather clothes. He recognized this material, it was the same stuff they used inside those fancy ANBU black ops vests, he had heard about it in class one day… one where he was actually awake. Aside from those there also other jackets and pants much like his old ones except black and more durable. Looking down below he also spotted a new pair of combat boots to match the new clothes.

Looking at the clothes Naruto was so overcome by emotion he finally cracked and yelled out loud.

"AH! My clothes! Where the heck did they put them!" Searching franticly Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling and looked out one of his windows into the ally way bellow. There in the dumpster down bellow he saw his old orange cloths thrown in the dumpster now completely ruined by other garbage that had since been thrown on top of them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he cried out in despair. About half an hour later Naruto was dashing down the street decked out in his new clothes and boots.

'Ah man! I feel like such a weirdo. Why couldn't they have asked me before they threw out all my stuff?" Naruto mentally lamented as he dashed down the street avoiding peoples shocked stares.

'…oh well… at least I'm banging two of the hottest kunoichi in this entire village… and I guess the clothes are not too bad.' Naruto thought happily as he continued on to the Academy.

To be continued…

Chapter 3 is done… even if there was no new plot in it… but trust me it is coming its just that since this story was originally going to be only lemon the first chapters are all about the girls. The plot is coming it's just that all upcoming chapters are introducing new girls and a lemon to go along with them. Once this fic enters the official Naruto storyline there will be more storyline and not just lemon after lemon though they will still be there.

This chapter was once again finished quickly but still the next one may not be out for at least a week as I'm going to try to pace myself and not burn out. I want this story to be done right after all and for it to be something fun for me to write.

Depending on how things go along Chapter 4 may finally introduce Anko and also include some more of the story as well as a good portion of lemon.

As always feel free to send me any questions you have in a review or send me a message. I have started to answer what I can on my profile so head there once in a while to check that and the progress of new upcoming chapters.

Later…


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Big Secret

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters. This story written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made.

WARNING! Lemon! The following chapter contains adult material so if that isn't your thing don't read on.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts (_words italicized_)

…

… These designate a small passage of time but still in the same place

…

Chapter 4

Naruto open the door and stepped inside the class room. He was only a little late but late enough for Iruka sensei to punish him.

"Finally decided to join us eh Naruto?" Iruka said then noticed what Naruto was wearing. "Got a new wardrobe I see, well at least it looks like your trying to take your Shinobi career a little more seriously than before, still you'll never learn anything if you don't actually attend class Naruto." Iruka told Naruto still angry at him for coming in late.

"Sorry sensei I had long night." Naruto said a little nervously and moved over to his usual seat near the back of the room.

"Alright then since Naruto missed it we'll begin at the beginning of the lecture." Iruka said. Even if it was only a couple of minutes of lecture the class still groaned. Naruto as was his custom soon settled into a false look of alertness only half paying attention. On most days he would drown out Iruka sensei's lengthy and boring lectures on the history and culture of the village and would only pay attention when the class was doing something worthwhile like learning some new Taijutsu or tips for kunai or shuriken practice. Today was a day like any other and Iruka quickly got into lecture mode, a cue for Naruto to dose off.

It had been an incredible few days in the short life of his life Naruto mused. It was only a short while ago that he had headed out of the village to practice his ninja skills and met Kurenai-chan. In the short time since he had first lost his virginity he had also had sex with another girl and participated in a three way with his two new lovers. Life was really looking up Naruto thought as his eyes grew heavy. He had two girlfriends, and would soon take the upcoming Academy tests and become a real ninja just like his two lovers. One a jonin and the other an ANBU, Naruto had a lot of catching up to do before he could be an awesome ninja like them.

Soon thoughts of the abilities of his girlfriends gave way to their more… sexual desires. Naruto's eyes grew heavy and soon drifted off to sleep thinking of the wonderful experiences he had recently had…

…

…

…

Iruka stood right at the front of Naruto's desk and looked down with an angry expression. He had finished his lecture and had looked up to see the students when he had spotted Naruto snoring away his head on the desk. The whole class looked on in barely contained giggles as they watched the drama unfold. Iruka looked down and frowned. Naruto wore a happy smile and was drooling a little bit as he mumbled things in his sleep.

'_Having a happy daydream eh? Well not anymore._' Iruka thought.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled loudly in his ear instantly waking the boy up. Naruto still half asleep and still dreaming shot up off his seat and yelled out.

"I LOVE YOU!" He blurted out unknowingly. He then seemed to look around in confusion as the entire class around him laughed out loud except for the Uchiha who continued to look away eyes closed and that quite Hyuga girl. Iruka twitched at Naruto's outburst.

"That nice to know Naruto… next time don't fall asleep!" he said angrily and motioned to the door. "QUIET!" he yelled out loud getting everyone to quiet down. "Since all of you are in such a good mood right now we're doing Taijutsu training! Everyone outside now!" he said as the class got up started leaving the room. Iruka turned to Naruto who was now embarrassed at the fact that he had said that out loud in class.

"Naruto you can't continue messing up like this." Iruka said sternly. "The exams are coming up and the last two times you failed them. Do you want to fail them again?" Iruka asked him. Naruto looked down a little ashamed.

"Of course not Iruka sensei."

"Then why are you always goofing off Naruto? If you really want to be a ninja you need to start concentrating on your studies and practice your Ninjutsu." Naruto looked a little more serious.

"I know Iruka sensei, it's just lately things have been… well a little different is all." Iruka looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Look Naruto in the end it's our own actions that determine our fate, It's up to you to decide how you want your own future to turn out." Iruka told him. Naruto nodded getting the gist of what Iruka was telling him.

"Alright, I understand sensei." Naruto said.

"Good. Now let's go outside and join the rest of the class." Iruka said and moved towards the door. Naruto followed him out thinking about the upcoming tests.

'_It's not like I don't want to train it's just that I've only just met Kurenai and Yugao…_' Naruto thought as he headed outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure – Training Field

Naruto stepped into the small training field in the forest outside of the village. It was an older field not really used anymore so no one really ever came around that often to use it, which made it perfect for Naruto to use. Class was over a while ago and Naruto had decided he really did need to start training more serious so he could ace the upcoming test.

Naruto moved to the other side of the fields and readied his Kunai. Accuracy would be a crucial to the test and he needed to get the highest marks possible to make up for low scores on the written portion which he was sure he would low grades in. Aiming at the target he let the kunai fly and watched it as it embedded itself about three inches away from the bull's-eye. Suddenly another kunai flew through the air and struck dead on target.

"You need to extend your hand more and follow through more to hit it, like mine." Naruto quickly spun around and saw Yugao jump down from the tree limp she was standing on.

"Yugao!" Naruto said stunned by her sudden appearance. She sensually walked up to him, removing her mask as she got close.

"Oh! Yugao I didn't see you there." Naruto said surprised.

"Well that is my job Naruto, ah I see your wearing the new clothes Kurenai and I got you." She said as she came up and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Yeah well I kind of didn't have a choice in the matter…Um… aren't you on duty right now?" he asked her a little confused.

"I am… but I wanted to stop by and see you because I was thirsty." She said smiling.

"Um… thirsty?" Yugao smiled devilishly. She quickly moved to Naruto's pants and undid them in the front.

"Whoa! Yugao what are you doing!" he said franticly.

"I'm just having a little fun Naruto relax you'll enjoy this, trust me." She said as she grabbed hold of Naruto's cock and began to pump him giving him a hand job. Getting him nice and hard she moved in and took him inside her mouth.

"Ah… Yugao…" Naruto murmured as he felt Yugao's warm wet mouth and tongue all around his cock. Yugao wrapped gloved hand around the base of his cock and continued sucking him. Naruto brought his hands to her head and gently thrust himself deeper into her mouth. Encouraged by this she relaxed her muscles and deep throated him. Her eagerness finally getting to him Naruto leaned back and came spilling his seed into his girlfriends waiting mouth. Yugao greedily drank him up, tasting him as she gulped down his cum. Naruto steadied himself as Yugao licked at her lips and stood up.

"Mmmmmm… now that was really thirst quenching." She said running her tongue across her bottom lip. "Now… why don't we get down to business." She said. Naruto quickly looked side to side.

"What?! Right here?!" he said a little panicked. Yugao frowned a bit and looked back to where she had come from.

"Fine then, there's a small secluded area by some rocks a little bit that way. We can go over there." She said and pulled Naruto along with her.

Arriving at a particularly dense area of the forest where there was a lot of foliage they could use for cover Yugao turned around and removed her pants dropping them down she then casually got down on her hands and knees and stuck out her ass. She moved the panties she was wearing to the side and revealed herself to Naruto.

"I'm waiting Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto looked at what she was showing him and moved into position behind her. He once again took his cock out of his pants and gently brought it to Yugao's moist pussy lips. Yugao shivered as she felt the cool air against her exposed butt and the feel of Naruto's hard cock at her entrance. Naruto slowly entered the head of cock inside and once sure he was inside quickly thrust forward burying himself deeply into her.

"Ahhhh… Naruto… yes just like that." She moaned softly as Naruto quickly got into a rhythm of quick thrusts into her.

"Yugao-chan… this is great…" Naruto moaned as he continued to fuck his girlfriend doggy style. Naruto moved his hands down to Yugao's ass cheeks and rubbed them as he moved in and out of her. Having cum once already Naruto was lasting longer than before and was making Yugao coo with pleasure. Yugao lowered her front side and laid her head on her hands as she moved he own ass in sync with Naruto's thrusts to increase the pleasure.

Reaching his limit Naruto slowed the speed and moved his hands around to her thighs to control her own thrusts.

"Yugao… I'm almost…" he said panting deeply.

"I know… me too." She moaned. Naruto moaned and came. Thick streams of white sperm entered her body and entered deeply into her. Yugao lost it and came, her own juices squirting out and flowing out of her pussy. Naruto looked down at his still stiff member deeply inside Yugao's pussy. The matted hair of her pussy, the way that her two lower lips clamed around his member and the sight of her exposed anus all acted as more stimulus and Naruto quickly got hard again. Naruto pulled out of her and watched as a steady stream of their mixed cum flow out of her and down her legs. Yugao moved to the side and sat on her legs. She looked at Naruto who was catching his breath and noticed her still stiff member.

"Well you are getting good at this… you're still all hard." She looked at him a little then a look of embarrassment came over her. She stood up and began cleaning herself with some paper towels she had brought along.

"Um… Sorry Naruto but I really have to go now…I've spent too much time here already." She said apologetically.

"What! But I'm still…" She looked at him embarrassed and tried to apologize.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but if I don't go right now they'll notice I'm late. Sorry I'll make it up to you later." She apologized. She gave him a final apologetic look as she smiled and disappeared into the woods racing to get back to her duties. The forest now quiet again Naruto looked down at his hard member.

"AH! GOD DAMIT!" he cried out loud. His shoulders slumped down in defeat he put on his pants with some degree of difficulty and walked back home trying his best to make sure no one noticed the rather large bulge in his pants. With both his girlfriends away right now Naruto had no choice but to take care of the problem himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stirred in the night, a cool breeze swept across him as his window was opened. Naruto briefly attempted to awaken but he felt a warm pair of lips placed over his own. When the gentle kiss was over Naruto opened his eyes and was barely able to make out the shape hovering over him.

"Kurenai?" He whispered softly.

"Yes, I just got back. We can talk in the morning; let's just go to sleep Naruto-kun." She whispered back.

"Alright." He whispered and moved over to make room for her. He heard the sounds of clothes being removed and after a little while felt the weight of someone getting onto the bed. Kurenai pulled open the covers and slipped into bed with Naruto. While Naruto was only wearing his boxers it was pretty obvious that Kurenai had gotten completely naked as he felt her large naked breasts press on to his chest with her warm nipples gently poking at him. She snuggled into his body resting her head next to his as she moved up to lie on top of him. Naruto hugged her close to him. He could smell the sent she was giving off, she handed bathed since she got back from her mission but she didn't smell bad. It was in fact the opposite. It was a comforting sent that seemed only to draw him in closer to her wanting to take her in completely. Naruto held her in his arms as Kurenai got comfortable.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." She whispered as he felt her warm breath on his neck.

"Goodnight Kurenai-chan." He said back. Finally together again the two of them drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

…

…

…

The morning light entered Naruto's small apartment once more as it did every morning. For Naruto however this was anything but a regular morning. Waking up he was greeted by the sight of his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. Naruto awoke fully and stayed there watching Kurenai sleep. She was so gorgeous he thought. Noticing that she still had her make up on and that her white and red battle dress was on a chair across from his room was obvious evidence that she had arrived at his home right after her mission.

'_She's so beautiful…_' Naruto thought then looked down and remembered that she was also naked. '_… and hot._' He added. As things normally go in the morning and compounded by his girlfriend's state of undress Naruto got an erection, an erection that did not go unnoticed by his current bedmate.

"Hmm… I see you're… up." Kurenai murmured putting some emphases on the word up. Naruto bushed a little bit.

"Sorry." He said feeling his cock press into Kurenai's body. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning." She said with a smile on her face. Naruto looked at her and smiled as well.

"Good morning Kurenai-chan." He said smiling back at her. Kurenai got up off him, the covers slipping off her and revealing her nude body to him. Naruto looked at her and it seemed as though he had gotten harder. Kurenai saw this and smiled at him.

"Come on Naruto. Let's take a bath and I can take care of that for you." She said with a naughty smile on her face. Naruto needed no further encouragement and followed after her into the bath.

Once inside Naruto took off his boxers and joined Kurenai in the bathing area. Kurenai turned the hot water on to fill the tub and then motioned him over to where they would wash up before entering the tub.

"How did your mission go?" Naruto asked her as they began to wash each other's bodies as they had done so in the past.

"Fine, I got back to the village as fast as I could yesterday and came here as soon as I could last night. I still need to report in today though." She told him as they lathered up. "What about you? Did you and Yugao have fun while I was away?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Um… well yeah…" he said a little embarrassed about it though. Kurenai laughed a little.

"Is that so… well maybe we can get with her later on today then." She said. Naruto nodded, still embarrassed at the thought of having sex with them both at the same time again. As they were rinsing off however a thought struck Kurenai as she washed the suds off her feet. Suddenly flashes of memory came back to her from that time that Yugao and her had had sex in the alley way. Kurenai looked up at Naruto's questioning glance and smiled.

"Naruto can you do me a favor?" She asked him shyly. Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Of course, what is it?" he asked. Kurenai motioned at her feet.

"Last night when I was coming back to the village I kind of twisted my ankle." She said. It was a lie but only a small one. "I was hoping you could give me a foot rub." She said bashfully. Naruto however didn't react negatively at all.

"Sure I'd love to." He said smiling. Kurenai smiled and looked around spotting some towels nearby she moved over to them and placed them down on the floor where she laid down on top of them.

"Over here, you can sit right there." She said motioning him to a spot on the floor directly in front of her feet. Naruto moved and sat down as Kurenai placed her feet on his lap.

"I uh haven't really done this before I don't know how good I can do it." He told her as he took her feet into his hand and started massaging them. With the warmth and the humidity rising and creating steam in the small bathroom Kurenai was relaxing more and more as her boyfriend went to work on her feet which had in fact been rather sore after running home all night.

"Don't worry, just be gentle and thorough." She said as she laid back and enjoyed the massage. Naruto making sure to do his best made sure to gently massage everything and make it as pleasurable to her as possible. Kurenai was feeling herself greatly enjoying the touch having never before had this type of massage. Still if there was one thing that she had learned when she had hooked up with Yugao is that she really liked the feeling of having her toes sucked on.

"Naruto…." He looked at her questioningly.

"What is it Kurenai?" he asked. Kurenai blushed even more scarlet around her cheeks.

"Um… Naruto… when I was with Yugao… she sucked my toes… I was kind of hoping you could do the same." She whispered hoping he would say yes. Naruto looked down at her feet. He had never really given any thought to something like that, but he also hadn't ever given any thought to fucking a girl in the ass and Kurenai really liked that too. He held her feet and decided that they were pretty attractive, and if Kurenai wanted it then he would do his best to make sure she enjoyed it.

"Of course Kurenai-chan." He said. Kurenai blushed like mad as she saw him take her foot up to this mouth and gently take her big toe into his mouth. Kurenai leaned back and took her hand to her pussy. With Naruto working her feet she began to work some fingers into her pussy as she felt the once bizarre action now give her pleasure. Naruto sucked and moved his tongue all around her every toe. Hearing her moan he looked up and noticed that she was masturbating while he was doing this. Kurenai looked up and noticed he was getting very hard and she had promised him release. Moving her other foot to his cock she gently began stroking him with her foot as he sucked on her other one.

"Mmmm…Kurenai…" he moaned as the felt her use her foot on his cock. Kurenai moaned still sliding her own fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Don't worry Naruto I want to try this…" She said and moved her two feet to encircle his cock with her feet and get him off. Peeling back his foreskin she took the tip of his cock between her the big toe of one of her feet and used her other big toe to massage the tip. Naruto braced himself as Kurenai really got into this and began to give him an expert foot job. It was getting hot in the bath room. The heat of the water and the heat that they were generating in each other was building. Finally Naruto reached his limit and came. His cock exploded as Kurenai's odd sexual act turned out to be very effective and caused him to release his seed all over her feet. Kurenai felt him cover her feet and looked at them. Suddenly overcome by the strange desire to taste it she took her feet up to her mouth and began to lick her feet clean. Watching her do that Naruto once again grew stiff and ready to go again. Kurenai licked up a glop of Naruto's sperm off her foot and swallowed. She looked up and smiled.

"Come here Naruto… fuck me Naruto-kun, fuck me until we're both satisfied." She said as she used her index and middle fingers to spread her pussy lips open for Naruto to see her. Naruto moved in between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance.

"I love you Kurenai." He said as he entered her with his cock.

"And I love you Naruto." She said as she began to shake under the pleasure of Naruto's cock inside her.

…

…

…

Having finished their love making and finally getting into the tub to relax a bit they stepped out of the bath and over to the bed room where they began to get ready for the day. Naruto was getting into his new clothes which Kurenai had said looked really good on him. Kurenai mean while was reapplying the purple eyeliner she usually wore above her eyes from a small cosmetics bag she had placed among Naruto's things a while back. There was a knock on the door and it soon opened to reveal Yugao once again in full ANBU gear.

"Still out on missions?" Kurenai asked sympathetically. Yugao nodded once again removing her mask.

"Yup I have another one all day today. But I see your back, how did it go?" She asked Kurenai.

"Ok, there were no major complications I'm reporting in this morning. I think I still have one more final mission before I take on my first genin team." She told her. Yugao moved over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh? Well that's good I guess…" She moved over and kissed Naruto as well. She moved over and sat on the bed.

"So…" she said casually. " I'll be on my mission all day today… can you two give me a little before I have to leave?" she asked them starting to remove her clothes. Naruto and Kurenai looked at each other before sure smiling.

"Sure." Naruto said. "But we really have to make it fast; I have to get to class pretty soon." Naruto said as he moved over to Yugao. Kurenai moved over as well, still naked.

"Yes and I still have to report in, but I think we can have a little fun before then." Kurenai said. Pretty soon the sounds of Yugao's pleasure and lust echoed out of the building as the three lovers had an early morning romp in the sheets once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja Academy

Naruto burst into the class room even more late than the day before. Iruka rounded on him going into his big demon head mode.

"NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" he yelled angry with the boy. Naruto hung his head as the others in the class started laughing again.

"Sorry sensei it won't happen again." He apologized knowing that saying he was busy having sex with his two girlfriends wouldn't have gone over very well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Ok chapter 4 is up right after chapter 3 was up yesterday even if I said it would be a week, but the truth is that Chapter 3 was done about two days before it was posted. Chapter 5 should be coming up within a few days so look forward to that.

No Anko this time but I can tell you now for certain that Chapter 5 will be all Anko and that Chapter 6 will finally introduce Mikoto Uchiha into the story. So hopefully those two chapters will be up promptly and should finally wrap up all the girls intros into the story. This chapter was more a less a filler to set up the scenes in the next chapter so it's not my best work.

As always feel free to write a review, send me an email, or a message with any questions, comments, or advice you may have and remember that I will be answering the majority of these on my profile where I have already put of some answers to questions I have seen within the reviews so make sure to go check it out.

Until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's Big Secret

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters. This story written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made.

WARNING! Lemon! The following chapter contains adult material so if that isn't your thing don't read on.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts (_words italicized_)

…

… These designate a small passage of time but still in the same place

…

Chapter 5

Kurenai was walking out of the Hokage's building having turned in her report after leaving Naruto's place that morning. I was already pretty late in the day, having attended meeting and filling out paper work for her upcoming jonin sensei duty had been tiring but she had finally finished and was on her way to meet up with Naruto once he got out of class.

"Hey Kurenai." Kurenai turned around and noticed Asuma walk up to her looking sort of uncomfortable.

"Asuma?" Kurenai asked a little confused. '_What does he want?_' She thought.

"Oh um did you finish all your paper work?" He asked still kind of rambling. Kurenai frowned.

"Yes I just finished up, why?" She asked him. Asuma looked kind of nervous but never the less continued on.

"Oh… uh well I was wondering if you wanted to go out and grab a drink together later on today." He asked her. Kurenai was stunned.

'Month's of trying to get him to go out with me and he asks me now?' Kurenai thought. She had been chasing him a while back hoping he would get the message and ask her out, but now she was already with someone. Kurenai quickly made up her mind knowing without a doubt that she was already convinced of who her heart completely belonged to.

"I'm sorry Asuma but I'm still kind of busy." She said hoping he would get the idea. Asuma looked sort of disappointed but still played it off.

"Oh… ok… ah never mind then." He said trying to recover some of dignity and turned to leave. "I guess I'll see you around then." He said and turned to leave.

"See you." Kurenai said back to him as he left. Only moments later an arm slipped over her shoulders and the familiar scent of dango and tea entered her senses.

"You've been waiting forever for him to ask you out and now you just shoot him down." Anko Mitarashi asked Kurenai.

"Hello Anko." Kurenai said sighing. Anko smiled brightly.

"Hello Kurenai, so why did you turn him down?" she asked. Kurenai moved away from Anko and started moving down the street.

"I'm just not interested anymore." She said. Anko frowned and followed after her.

"You chased him for all this time and now you're no longer interested?" Anko asked.

"Yes Anko." Kurenai replied hoping her friend would drop the subject.

"Bull shit! Your fucking some other guy aren't you? Come on tell me who is it?" Kurenai almost tripped up at Anko's blatant outburst.

"Anko! Of course not!" Kurenai told her sternly.

"Sure tell me another one… come on who is it?" Anko continued teasing. Kurenai turned to her friend with a serious expression.

"Anko it's no one. Now I have to go. I see you later." With that Kurenai took to the roofs and moved away. Anko frowned, and then smirked.

'_Cant dismiss me that easily Kurenai-chan_.' Anko thought and followed after the other woman

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure Woods

Anko had followed Kurenai at distance for a while. Once Kurenai left the village Anko knew that something strange was going on. And that Kurenai must be meeting with someone, after all the only other reason some once would head out this was to train, and Kurenai was a jonin and they had their own training fields much better equipped than simply going out into the woods. Finally it seemed as though Kurenai had reached her destination and Anko slowed down making sure to conceal her presence. Moving around the area where Anko knew Kurenai was she stealthily crawled forward and looked into a small clearing where she saw her friend.

'_Oh! Holy shit!_' Anko thought as she laid eyes on the scene before her. Kurenai was practically assaulting a much younger guy. She was literally taking his clothes off and forcing her tongue down his throat. Anko watched with wide eyes as the woman dubbed the ice queen by some of the higher level jonin have sex with a young kid. A young kid that looked sort of familiar.

'_Is that the Uzumaki kid?!_' Anko thought surprised as Kurenai stripped off her own clothes and took the kid to the ground. '_What the hell? Why is she…_?" Anko thought confused then a look of surprise came over as she saw Kurenai take out the kid's package. It was… well big for his age… big enough for a grown woman to enjoy if Kurenai's moans were anything to go by. Anko's eyes went wide as she saw her best friend willingly engage in sex with a kid, and the container no less.

'_How the hell did this even start._' Anko wondered as she saw Kurenai impale herself repeatedly on the kid's stiff cock. Minuets passed by and they continued on fucking out in the open. Anko hadn't realized how long she had been watching only that at some point her hand had drifted down under her short skirt and onto her moistening pussy. Anko stayed like that for some minutes before she removed her hand. A strand of her liquid was spanning her fingers. Anko turned to the couple, Kurenai had since moved the cock out of her pussy and was inserting it into her ass.

'_Woman likes it up the ass too huh._' Anko thought, and then slowly a mischievous grin spread across Anko's face. 'Well might as well make my entrance…' With that thought in mind Anko stepped out from behind her cover and casually walked up the two with a wicked smile on her face.

Kurenai was in heaven, or more the point her boyfriend was in her ass which basically equated to the same thing. She had followed him out here when he had left the academy and arrived just as he was going to start some training. Horny and wanting to prove to herself that Naruto was truly the one for her and not Naruto she quickly got him to fuck her. She had ridden his cock long enough to get some of their combined cum onto her ass to use as lubricant then proceeded to take him up her ass. She had her eyes closed concentrating all her senses on the feeling Naruto's cock was making in her ass, breathing heavily and panting Kurenai was too much into it that she failed to notice some one walk up to her.

"Wow you didn't even notice me did you?" Anko asked standing a couple of feet in front of Kurenai. Kurenai's eyes shot open at the female voice, it hadn't been Yugao as that would have been ok since the woman was having sex with them as well but no sooner had she opened her eyes that she recognized the voice as belonging to her friend Anko Mitarashi. Naruto began freaking out at having been caught by someone else, however this only served to cause Kurenai more pleasurable sensations. Kurenai moaned at the sudden feeling but could only watch in panic as Anko closed the distance quickly and planted her lips on her before she could even attempt to move off of Naruto.

"Mmmmm, Kurenai you really do have a wild side don't you… so how about you let your dear old friend join in huh?" Anko asked as she pulled away from the kiss smiling devilishly.

"Um… Kurenai… do you know her." Naruto asked extremely embarrassed to be caught like this though the sight of his girlfriend sitting on his cock kissing another girl was strangely a turn on.

"Anko… what?" Kurenai asked confused and embarrassed. Anko continued to smirk.

"Well you look like your having so much fun that I thought you might let me join in." She said with a mock pout. Kurenai's mind began to turn. On one hand having yet another woman have sex with Naruto would mean less of him for her. But Yugao knowing was bad enough and now that she had been a part of this she wouldn't say anything. Anko on the other hand was a wild card, who knows how she would blackmail her if she turned her away…and besides… she did care for Anko once upon a time. Memories of all those years ago when the two of them had found a little comfort in each other's arms during those cold lonely nights came flooding back to her. Kurenai looked at Anko in the eyes then turned around to look at Naruto's questioning face.

"Naruto-kun… this is Anko Mitarashi… can she join us?" Kurenai asked. Naruto noticed the look on Kurenai's face and remembered that Kurenai had said she once had a crush on a woman named Anko.

"Sure it's ok." He said seriously. Kurenai smiled at him with a look of thanks on her face as she turned back and looked at the smiling Anko. Anko steeped back and removed her brown over coat and then the rest of her clothes, doing so made two things painfully obvious. One is that Anko did not wear a bra or panties, and the second was that Anko's clothes were very easily and quickly able to come off. Now nude Anko bent down and began making out with Kurenai. Kurenai closed her eyes once again and started to move herself up and down Naruto's cock again. Naruto also concentrated on Kurenai's pleasure and got back into fucking his girlfriends ass, the sight of her making out with another woman a turn on. Anko pulled away from Kurenai's mouth and moved down clamping on to her big soft tits.

"Oh… Anko…" Kurenai moaned as the other woman used her mouth with expert precision on her chest. Anko meanwhile licked at her friend's tits once again remembering how it had been the last time. Anko then pushed Kurenai back forcing her to use her hands to stop herself falling on top of Naruto. Now with more room and a great view of Naruto's cock sliding in and out of Kurenai's ass Anko moved in and shoved her mouth onto Kurenai's still wet pussy.

"Ohhhhh! Anko!" Kurenai moaned as she felt her friend's mouth eat her out. Anko meanwhile was busily exploring her Kurenai's pussy with her tongue making sure to taste every part of her that she could. The familiar taste was there still as intoxicating as always, but the new and exciting taste was the one that Naruto's cock had left inside when they had been going at it only a short time ago. Getting a little exited Anko moved lower and took one of Naruto's balls into her mouth and sucked on it.

"Mmmm!" Naruto moaned at the sudden stimulation the other woman was giving him. Making sure to keep Kurenai happy Anko inserted a few fingers into her pussy for a bit while she sucked on Naruto's balls for while. Kurenai moaned loudly when she felt Anko finger her pussy. Knowing Kurenai was close Anko went back and started to roughly eat her out sending her tongue as deep into Kurenai's soaking wet pussy as she could.

"Ahhhhh!" Kurenai cried as she finally came under the assault of two lovers. She fell deeply onto Naruto's cock causing him to shoot his load deep into her ass as she flooded Anko's waiting mouth with her own liquid. Exhausted Kurenai fell to Naruto's side, Naruto's sperm dripping out of her ass.

"Damn Kurenai you never told me you liked up the ass when we were together." Anko said looking at Kurenai's ass and Naruto's cock. Taking a good look at him breathing there Anko decided she wanted her turn. Moving in on Naruto she took hold of his dick.

"He he lets how much of a stud you really are kid." She said and engulfed him into her mouth tasting Kurenai's ass on it, and strangely being turned on by the knowledge that it had just been in Kurenai's ass.

"Ah! Anko-san. I…" Naruto tried to say as the other woman sucked him off. Anko looked up smirking.

"Hey I know Kurenai gets to try this so now it's my turn, and call me Anko-chan." She said smirking before going back to his dick. Kurenai looked at her boyfriend and former lover and got hot. She moved around to Anko's behind which was in the air oh so lovingly. Placing her hands on either side of Anko's butt she got a good grip and told Anko.

"Well then let's see how much you like it." And spread Anko's ass cheeks exposing her anus. Moving in Kurenai began to lick at her back door so to speak.

"Mmmmm!" Anko moaned with a mouthful of Naruto still in her mouth. Anko had never given any thought to ass play before but with the sensations that Kurenai was producing she was seriously consider doing a lot more of this in the future. Kurenai moved to increase Anko's pleasure and inserted two fingers into Anko's wet pussy, unlike Yugao and herself which had a little bit of trimmed hair down there Anko was completely shaved. Pretty soon Naruto came again, one shot hit the back of her throat causing her to move back and letting the others hit her face, covering it with strands of his thick ejaculate. Naruto looked at her face.

"Anko-chan…" She smiled at him face covered in sperm.

"Heh… not bad Naru-kun…" she said then gasped a little bit as she felt Kurenai enter her ass with her tongue.

"Hey! Easy there!" she said moving her ass away from Kurenai. "Hey take easy there girl I'm new to that!" Anko said moving closer to Naruto. Kurenai smiled devilishly.

"You went complaining about it a while ago." She said smirking. Anko mock frowned then moved in to a kiss as Kurenai came up to capture her lips. Tongues dueling Naruto attempted to stand before Anko moved her hand to stop him and moved him back down. Anko broke the kiss with the other woman and looked down at Naruto.

"Were do you think you're going I'm not done with you yet." She said and moved over to him. She placed herself over his semi hard member and gave it a few strokes getting him hard again. "It's my turn now stud." She said and roughly impaled her pussy on his cock.

"Ahhhh! Anko-chan!" Naruto screamed as she roughly moved up and down. "That's right, fuck me baby! Fuck me hard!" She screamed very much so enjoying his cock. Anko looked at Kurenai.

"Now why don't you get over here baby and turn around." She said smiling lustfully. Kurenai blushed but did so never the less. Moving up she turned around and bent down a little bit. Anko reached forward and pressed her face into Kurenai's ass cheeks, finding her anus she started giving it a few licks.

"Ohhh! God! Anko!" Kurenai screamed as the woman ate out her ass.

They would continue on for about an hour, Anko enjoying all the new things with Kurenai and her apparent new lover Naruto Uzumaki.

…

…

…

Kurenai Anko and Naruto were getting dressed having finished up their little tryst in the woods.

"So what's the story Kurenai? You just decided to get up one morning and fuck a little kid or something. Naruto took offense to that.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid!" He said putting his hands on his hips. Anko grinned and patted his head leaning in.

"Of course you're not." She said moving down to pat his crotch. "There's nothing little about you here." She said grinning widely. Naruto blushed and Kurenai moved over to put her arm around Naruto.

"Come on Anko don't tease him." She said smiling. Anko smiled and stretched her arms back yawning.

"Yeah so Naruto here is good in the sack, how did you two hook up anyway?" She asked as they started moving out of the clearing on the way back to the village. Kurenai looked a little uncomfortable.

"Actually… Yugao Uzuki is with us as well…" She said embarrassingly. Anko got an unreadable expression on her face.

"With you how?" She said suspiciously. Naruto answered for her.

"Umm… as in we have sex with her too." He said blushing red. Anko's eye's went wide and immediately broke into loud laughter.

"HA HA HA HA! HOLY CRAP! You guys are in a harem!" She said laughing loudly. Kurenai looked away.

'_Well we kind of aren't we._" Kurenai thought. '_Never would have pictured myself in this type of relationship._' Anko continued on.

"Damn I've always wanted to be in something like this!" she said smiling happily. Naruto sweat dropped and Kurenai hung her head.

'_Should have known Anko would have thought of this before._' Kurenai admitted.

"So where do you guys meet?" She asked still incredibly cheerful. Kurenai shook her head at her friend's antics.

"We just sneak into Naruto-kun's house after he gets out of class usually." Kurenai told. Anko frowned.

"Wait your still an academy student?" She asked Naruto.

"Um… yes." Naruto said.

"Oh well that's crap! We're all jonin kid so you better become a Shinobi quick, got it." Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey don't worry! I'm going to ace these tests and become a Shinobi, you can count on me!" He said loudly. Then thought of something. '_But I haven't had much time to train… every time I do Kurenai or Yugao show up and we do… 'other' things…_' he thought glumly.

"Well any way there's no class tomorrow since its Saturday so I figured that maybe…" Anko interrupted him.

"You're free tomorrow eh… he he he alright! We can go on a date and have some fun together." Anko said happily. Naruto hung his head in defeat while Kurenai looked on apologetically to Naruto.

'_How am I supposed to become a ninja if instead of training I'm having sex with my girlfriends?_' Naruto thought as the continued on back home. '_The world is full of difficult choices._' Naruto lamented.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure Naruto's Apartment

Kurenai stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry herself off. They had had a close call when they were getting back to the village; a passing patrol had stopped by and asked what she was doing there. Anko and Naruto had gotten away in time but had to leave her there to think up an excuse. When she had gotten back Naruto and Anko had already showered… and Anko was lounging around the place naked making Naruto blush at her carefree attitude. They had told her everything, including that Yugao Uzuki was also with them. She had been happy and excited about the weird tryst they were having and happily agreed to keep the activities quiet… so long as she continued to get great sex she said she was happily.

Kurenai entered the bedroom and saw Anko on top of Naruto making out with him in the nude. Sleeping in the nude seemed to have become the norm around here lately Kurenai mused before slipping into the covers on Naruto's side embracing him lovingly to her own naked body. Moving her hand over to a small radio on Naruto's night stand Kurenai turned it on found a soft music station, and lowered the volume. Anko embracing her new male lover soon closed her eyes contently; very soon all three of them started falling into a deep sleep.

"Good night Kurenai-chan, Anko-chan." Naruto whispered in between two naked women.

"Good night love, good night Anko." Kurenai whispered back.

"Night…" Anko whispered back but fell asleep first light snores already being heard. Soon all three of them drifted off to sleep.

…

…

…

It was the dead of night as Yugao entered the bedroom via an open window in the kitchen and started taking off her clothes and placing them on the table. Tired from her Anbu duties she had finally gotten off work and was looking forward to going to bed with her two lovers. Stepping into the bedroom nude Yugao was startled to see another woman in bed with them. The moonlight just barely sending enough light into the bedroom to let her see it was Anko Mitarashi.

'_What the hell?_' she thought. Kurenai still half asleep noticed and moved the covers behind her motioning her to get in. Yugao cautiously approached and slipped in behind her pressing her nude body against hers.

"I'm guessing you'll tell me in the morning?" Yugao whispered wrapping her arms around Kurenai. Kurenai nodded still very sleepy.

'_Guess a lot happened today.'_ Yugao thought as she joined the others in sleep wondering how much more crazy their lives were going to get as things continued on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

I know I know I keep saying the next chapter will be out in a few days and still update the next day. To be honest this is a short chapter and Anko's introduction into the story was a little rushed but I just felt that given her personality and back ground with Kurenai she would naturally ease into the group more easily.

Next up is the final girl, Mikoto Uchiha and along with that her major background on her past. The next chapter should be longer with a lot more time going into it. So look forward to that as the story starts to pick up and the Academy exams get closer.

Remember to keep on reviewing and send me any comments, or ideas you have.

Damn it's been about eight days since I first published this and so far have written over 20,000 words… not bad for someone who loathed writing school reports ten pages long which took me weeks to get done… I wrote this whole thing in one day.

On that note I go back to class in about two weeks so expect updates to slow down dramatically, but they will continue on.

Until next time…


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's Big Secret

Story By: Final Knightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any of its characters. This story written for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made.

WARNING! Lemon! The following chapter contains adult material so if that isn't your thing don't read on.

"…" Talking

'…' Thoughts (_words italicized_)

…

… These designate a small passage of time but still in the same place

…

Chapter 6

Konohagakure – Five Years Ago

Mikoto Uchiha walked down the street on her way back to the Uchiha district. Her son Sasuke was still at the academy training late again so she figured she had plenty of time to go and buy some food to make dinner tonight and was now on her way back home. She moved down the street and soon came to a small park. Cutting through the park would be the fastest way home she decided and made a fateful decision to head that way.

Walking by some trees she suddenly stopped. She heard the faint sounds of a small child crying. Curious as any mother would be she moved off the path and looked for the source. As she cleared some small bushes she saw a little boy sobbing at the base of a tree. She recognized him instantly; he was the demon fox's container Naruto Uzumaki. Those marks and bright blond hair made him very recognizable. She had never really thought about him at all, all she had known was that he was an orphan that the fourth had chosen to be the container for the fox… but now watching the young boy cry she realized that there was much more to him that she had thought possible.

Stepping closer the maternal instincts inside of her came to the surface. Many in the village still viewed him as viewed him as the demon itself and never associated with him. Actions of the parents made an impression on their children and soon they too did not speak with the boy. But right now seeing the boy cry she realized just how hard the boy had been living, alone with no parents and no friends for all of his life would bring anyone to tears. Searching the area she soon found the reason for the boy's current state. Across the park there were some children about his age playing and next to them were their parents happily playing with their kids. No wonder… he had just been reminded of what he didn't have.

Determined to help the young boy in some way she walked up to him and kneeled down. Naruto looked up eyes still red and watery from his tears.

"Hello. My name is Mikoto. What's your name?" She said smiling. Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. He finally opened his mouth and spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said softly.

"Well Naruto why don't you tell me what's wrong." She said. Naruto looked uncomfortable and tried drying his eyes.

"I just… I… I wanted to play… but the other kids didn't want me to." He sniffed. Mikoto looked sad.

"I'm sorry those other kids just don't know any better… listen why don't I walk you home its getting pretty late… would like that?" she asked reaching out for his hand. Naruto looked up wiped some tears off his face and nodded.

"…ok." He said softly. Mikoto smiled and took his hand into hers and let him lead her down the road while she still carried her groceries in her other hand. The moved down the street heading ever closer to where he lived when Mikoto noticed how thin the boy looked.

'_Maybe his guardians are not feeding him enough._' Mikoto thought worried that the boy had been adopted by some bad people, especially if they let him wander the streets out this late by himself. Moving into a more residential area Mikoto looked towards a larger building that they were approaching.

"Do you live here Naruto?" She asked. Naruto turned around to face her looking a little better than before.

"Yes." He said simply. Heading up to the top apartment that obviously had to be where he lived she noticed that all the lights were out and as far as she could tell there was no one inside.

"Naruto where are your guardians?" She asked frowning at how they let the child be alone like. Naruto just shook his head.

"I don't have any, I live here alone." Mikoto's widened.

"What!?" She asked startled at the news.

"I don't have any parents; the old man gave me this place awhile ago so didn't have to stay at the orphanage anymore." He said.

'_The old man? Does he mean the Hokage?_' Mikoto thought. '_He lives all by himself?_' Naruto fished a key out of his pocket and opened the door. Moving inside Mikoto noticed how bare everything was. Apart from a scattered piece of clothing or an empty container of instant ramen the boy really did have very little in his home.

"Naruto do you really live here alone?" She asked him worriedly. Naruto turned around felling better, perhaps at having someone to talk to.

"Yes… but the old man stops by a lot and he takes me shopping and sometimes we go get some food at a great ramen place." He said.

'_So the Hokage is looking after him._' Mikoto thought. She looked at how barren and empty the kitchen was. '_But obviously not enough._' She figured seeing as he most likely ate only instant and ready to eat meals. She cast her eyes down at the bags in her hand then looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto how would you like me to make you a home cooked meal? I'm sure you would like that right?" She asked with a gentle smile on her face. A look of happiness crossed his face but he tried to hide it quickly.

"Yes… but… why?" He asked confused as to why someone he had just met wanted to do something like this for him. Mikoto put the bags down and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Well I thought that maybe we could be friends, and friends do nice things for each other. So would you like to ne my friend?" She asked. Naruto looked at her with smile on his face.

"Yes." He said smiling. Mikoto smiled back at him.

"Alright then why don't you go wash up and I'll make you something good ok." She asked with a smile on her face. Naruto looked happy.

"Alright... Thank you." He said and moved to his bathroom where she heard him turn on the water to the sink. Mikoto moved over to the kitchen and set her bags down on the table. Looking around the kitchen she quickly noticed that he had plenty of cooking utensils but they were all unused. As she pulled out what she would need she thought of her own children. Itachi was already a prodigy in the Shinobi arts, pushed by her husband and other clans men Itachi had become a powerful ninja. Pushed so hard Mikoto often wondered what it had cost the boy, often he would act so strange around the rest of his family, Sasuke it seemed was the only one he really opened up to anymore. Then there was the death of Shisui Uchiha he had been recently found drowned in a river and suspicion had already been cast on Itachi.

Mikoto frowned as she thought of her oldest son. She heard Naruto in the bathroom probably brushing his teeth and remembered of her youngest.

'_Sasuke is about his age isn't he?_' She wondered. Naruto had been alone so long and had mostly taken care of himself, would Sasuke ever be able to take care of himself if something should happen to herself and his father? Thinking about it she shook her head.

'_Of course he would he has the entire clan… Naruto doesn't_.' She thought as she began cooking a simple but good meal for Naruto. Sasuke was still young and was following after his brother trying to be a better ninja; it's why he was at the academy to this late hour after all. Naruto emerged from the bathroom and walked over to the table. Mikoto turned around smiling.

"It's almost done Naruto." She said as he took a seat. Naruto was looking kind of nervous and finally spoke up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked. She looked at him sadly.

"I have a child of my own about your age Naruto. I wanted to do this for you because I felt bad, No child should be alone Naruto." She said and placed some food on a plate and placed in on the table before him. Naruto looked down at the delicious looking meal and smiled.

"Thank you Mikoto-san." He thanked her and started eating. Mikoto stayed at Naruto's place close to half an hour talking with the boy as he finished his meal and talked excitedly with her telling her about how the Hokage would sometimes come over and have Naruto come with him when he visited various places around the village. Mikoto told him about her own family and Naruto learned that she was Sasuke's mother. A fellow classmate that he really didn't know that much. Promising to return the next day Mikoto soon left Naruto's apartment on her way home.

'_Perhaps I can get Sasuke to be his friend?_' Mikoto thought as she moved down the streets on her way home. It was getting late already and Sasuke might have already come back home she thought. Rounding the corner and entering into the gates that marked the clans residential area she immediately knew something was wrong. It was quiet… to quiet. The area was almost saturated with a dark foreboding feeling in the air. Panicked she ran straight home only to stop in the middle of the street as see laid eyes on the dead bodies of some of the clans members. Dread filled her completely. Suddenly she sensed the presence of someone arriving nearby and activated her sharingan as she turned around.

"Your late mother." Her son Itachi said standing before her dressed completely in his battle gear and covered in blood.

"Itachi!" She cried looking at him. "What's going on?! Where's is everyone?!" She cried. Itachi however looked on emotionless as always before he finally spoke up.

"I killed them." He said simply. Mikoto's eyes went wide her own three tomoe'd sharingan still activated.

"…What!" She cried out.

"My abilities have been repressed by this pathetic clan. This whole clan is a disgrace, their ways are antiquated and completely worthless, they stopped my progress and stunted my abilities to grow beyond their own limitations." He said coldly. Mikoto was stunned beyond belief.

'_My own son… How? Why._' She thought then yelled out. "WHY!" She cried out. Itachi looked at her coldly.

"To measure my capacity mother." He closed his eyes then opened them again. In the place of the normal sharingan a new and strange design was there.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." He whispered. Suddenly disappearing from her view even with her own sharingan activated he reappeared behind her. Mikoto looked down; there in her stomach was the other side of Itachi's blade. Not even giving her a chance to cry out he kicked her off the blade and sent her crashing down the street. Itachi walked over to where his mother laid broken and dying. Mikoto looked into the eyes of Itachi, his cold stare looking right back down at her. He silently lifted the blade above his head. Mikoto could only watch silently as readied for the final blow. Suddenly out of the darkness a barrage of shuriken flew through the air where Itachi was. Reappearing above one of the buildings Itachi looked down at the rapidly approaching ANBU black ops. He had taken too long and his mother had been late in getting home. Out of time Itachi cast a last look at his mother and fled, the chances of her survival were slim… still he could not delay any longer. Itachi fled his former home, ANBU black ops right on his tail attempting to catch up.

An ANBU member kneeled down by Mikoto Uchiha and checked on her condition.

"Hey! This one is still alive! Get the medics here quick!" He yelled out. All around the compound ANBU and jonin were arriving quickly. Bodies were being found everywhere as the search for survivors continued. Nearly all the Uchiha had died that day Sasuke and Mikoto Uchiha were the only ones found alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure Hospital – Five Years ago

The Hokage was standing by a window looking into the operating room where medics where hard at work trying to keep Mikoto Uchiha alive. An ANBU walked up to the Hokage, white hair poking out the sides of the mask.

"The ANBU squad following Itachi was lost track of him… he's escaped." He reported. The Hokage continued to look into the other room.

"Where there any other survivors?" The Hokage asked. The ANBU shook his head.

"No only Sasuke was left uninjured aside from whatever Genjutsu Itachi used on him, but it seems as though our forces arrived just in time to stop him from completely killing his own mother." He said. The Hokage continued to look into the room.

"Very well… go and make sure the ANBU secure the Uchiha grounds, once this gets out the other villages will know we are at our weakest." The ANBU nodded and departed quickly. Slowly from the darkness two figures walked up beside the third Hokage, an old man and woman stepped up beside him.

"Itachi did not finish the job?" Asked Koharu.

"Are we to find another means to finish it?" Questioned Homura. The Hokage shook his head.

"No… Itachi took care of it, as far as Sasuke and Mikoto will know he acted of his own free will. She will be allowed to remain alive." The three simply stayed there observing as the medics attempted to keep her alive.

About one month later Mikoto Uchiha awoke from her coma and attempted to peace back her life with her only remaining family Sasuke. When Naruto had asked the Hokage what had happened he was only told that Mikoto and Sasuke had lost all their family in a tragic accident. The Hokage had been surprised to hear that Mikoto Uchiha had stopped by his place that night and cooked him diner. Had it not been for Naruto and Mikoto's meeting that day she would have most likely died as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure – Mikoto and Sasuke's Home – Present Day

Mikoto Uchiha awoke with a start sweat pouring down her body as she breathed heavily. She had once again had that nightmare. Only this time it was different, this time she remembered about that young boy Naruto. She of course knew that it was thanks to that boy that she was alive. All those years ago her single act of kindness stopped her from going home just long enough to survive Itachi's killing of her whole family.

'_Why did I remember him now?_' She wondered thinking of Naruto. It had been ages since she had last thought of the boy. Thinking about it she was ashamed, she had promised him that she would be his friend and then never talked to him again… it was perhaps unavoidable she told herself, after all that very night she had lost almost everything and had been in a coma for a month afterward. Trying to put those bad thoughts behind her she moved to get out of bed. Pulling the sheets off her she stepped out of bed exposing her nude body to the early morning air of her bedroom. She moved into the bathroom next to her bed room and stepped inside. Turning on the hot water of the bath she stopped to notice her patch of black pubic hair.

'_Maybe I'll go to a hot spring today._' She mused and reached for a razor and shaving gel and gently began to shave herself. It had been a while and she was getting kind of wild down there. She trimmed herself until there was only a nice shaved patch of hair above her pussy and stepped into the bath to bath. As she lathered herself up she idly wondered what had become of Naruto Uzumaki since that day she had net him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure – Local Hot Spring Resort – Later that day

Naruto, Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko stood before the entrance of the establishment. Naruto had finally been able to convince his girlfriends that he needed to train and had spent the entire morning with them out on a training field practicing his Taijutsu. He had improved a lot thanks to their instruction and guidance on fixing his technique... right now though he was all sore and bruised thanks to Anko-chan's definition of the torture she called training… and she seemed to be doing more grabbling than necessary. It was now mid day and they had just finished training. Once they were done Naruto wanted to return after they had something to eat and continue with some jutsu practice but thanks to Anko's insistence they were now here… at a hot spring.

"Do I really have to do this?" Naruto groaned while in his Sexy Jutsu disguise. Anko looked at him smirking.

"Of course you do were all sweaty and tired, I think this is a great place to relax." She said smiling. Naruto frowned.

"I don't it's relaxing that you want to do in here." He murmured. Anko looked at him frowning.

"What was that brat." She asked. Yugao moved in between them.

"Come on we can worry about that later, we still need to sneak him inside." She said smiling. Kurenai sighed and put her arm around Naruto's disguised form.

"Come on it'll be fun." She told him smiling. Naruto nodded accepting of his fate.

"Alright! Then let's go!" called out Anko as their group moved into the building.

…

…

…

Mikoto Uchiha stepped out of the hot water and into the changing rooms the women shared. It had been a very relaxing and pleasant bath she thought as she took off her towel and moved to the locker where her clothes were. But just as she reached for her things she heard noises coming from another hot spring. It was another all female bath separated from the others that people often rented out for more private baths with friends. Curiosity getting the better of her she moved over to the opening and walked around a corner to sneak a peek inside. What she saw stunned her.

There in the water were three kunoichi that she recognized from around the village. Kurenai Yuhi a new jonin renowned for her specialty in Genjutsu, Anko Mitarashi a special jonin assigned to the ANBU black ops as an interrogator, and Yugao Uzuki an ANBU black ops member known for her deadly skill with a blade. All three of them were nude but that was expected since this was a hot spring, what was not expected was the fact that all three of them were having sex with a young boy that they had obviously snuck into the bath.

'_Oh my god!_' She thought as she saw Kurenai Yuhi take the boy's large penis into her mouth as Yugao Uzuki sat on his face. Anko it seemed was sitting naked on the boy's chest making out with Yugao. Eyes wide Mikoto Uchiha stood there hiding as the women changed positions and she got a good look at who the boy was.

'_Naruto!_' She thought in surprise as she saw who it was. Breathing heavily she watched as Kurenai climbed up on top of him and guided his dick into her pussy. It was that where her eyes settled on. Watching that long hard cock disappear and reappear into Kurenai's pussy was a transfixing sight.

'_My god… I never knew he was so big…_' Mikoto thought as she continued watching the amazing sight before her. Not even noticing when she started she soon realized that her fingers were now gently probing her moistening pussy. She stayed there for a few minutes watching the scene with an ever more lustful expression as her eyes transformed into the sharingan and continued to watch memorizing every detail to her memory. It had been such a long time since she had ever even masturbated let alone have sex, and now before her was this amazing scene that she couldn't help but give in. It was wrong not just what they were doing but what she was doing as well. No longer able to hold it in any more she moved back into the dressing room and entered the bathroom finding an empty stall. Sitting down on the toilet seat she began to furiously move her fingers in and out of her pussy her body demanding release.

A while later Mikoto stood up and inserted her fingers into her mouth tasting herself.

'_Fine… if those women are having Naruto-kun in such a way… then I will to._' She thought firmly. Thinking of the boy's naked body she returned to the locker room changed and left the building intent on one thing and one thing only.

'_Naruto-kun… you will be mine._' She thought lustfully remembering him in vivid detail thanks to her sharingan. But first she would have to make some plans.

…

…

…

Naruto walked away from the bath house on his way to Ichiraku's ramen restaurant. While he was there with the girls a few more kunoichi had arrived to bathe and the girls had been forced to sneak him out of there. However there seemed to be sort of party or promotion going on because the owner came out and announced that they had all sorts of free food and drink. The girls were willing to go but Naruto told them to enjoy themselves and not worry about it.

Walking down the street Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and came face to face with someone he hadn't talked to in years, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Hello Naruto… it's been a long time right?" She said with a look of sadness on her face. Naruto instantly remembered back to those years ago when he had first met Sasuke's mom. He remembered thinking he had finally found someone who cared for him only for it to be taken away that very night. Naruto looked up into her eyes.

"…hello Mikoto-san." He said uncomfortable. Mikoto looked sad for a moment before she spoke up again.

"Naruto-kun can you sit with me for a moment?" she said motioning to a nearby bench. Naruto nodded and the two walked over to sit on it.

"Naruto I wanted to say I was sorry… all those years ago I promised to be your friend by I didn't keep my promise." She said sadly. Naruto looked up.

'No… the Hokage told me all about what happened… you were asleep for a whole month and after that you still had a lot to do at the hospital before you were even better… It's not your fault Mikoto things just went bad." He said sincerely wondering why this had come up now, it's not like he had any bad feelings towards her, heck he still liked her more than he would ever like Sasuke that's for sure.

"Still Naruto It's no excuse… I… I need to apologize… I sorry I didn't go and try to find you afterwards." She told him. Naruto tried to reassure her.

"No really Mikoto… what happened was horrible and who knows how you were feeling… I don't have any bad feelings really." He said trying to reassure her. Mikoto smiled a bit.

"Thank you Naruto… Hey listen have you eaten yet… how about you come over to my house and I can cook you another home cooked meal… would you like that." She said smiling. Naruto thought about that for a moment.

'_Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko are at the hot spring… I guess it couldn't hurt._' He thought.

"Alright sure I'll go." Naruto said happily. Mikoto smiled widely.

"Great! Then let's go!" She said happily and led Naruto back to her house. '_Heh paying off the owner was worth it then._' She thought happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure – Mikoto and Sasuke's Home

'_Shit!_' Was Mikoto's first thought when she and Naruto arrived and she saw Sasuke there having come home early for lunch. '_He spends hours every day training at this time and he chooses today to come home on time._' She thought. She was in the kitchen finishing up making the lunch while the boys sat at the table silent and staring at each other with an air of hostility. She had to tell Sasuke that Naruto had helped her a while back and she was repaying him by treating him to lunch. He wasn't happy and made that known by his less than friendly attitude. Still her plan was still not completely destroyed she figured, after all she could probably get Sasuke to leave right after lunch and she could then be with Naruto alone after that.

"Alright it's ready boys." She said happily as she came into the dining room carrying the plates. Setting them down she noticed Sasuke had taken the head of the table for his own, and that Naruto was sitting on another side of the table. A thought had then struck her… a most perverted thought but one that exited her greatly. She quickly sat opposite Naruto.

"So Sasuke how did your day go." She said happily as she passed out some drinks. Sasuke grunted but answered anyway.

"Fine… I was just training today nothing big really." He said awkwardly in front of Naruto who he considered a complete dunce.

"Oh that's good." She said happily as they continued to eat quietly. Slowly and ever so carefully she moved her bare foot up and placed it gently onto Naruto's crotch and began to gently rub his cock though his pants. Naruto's eye's shot wide as he dropped his spoon onto the plate. Mikoto smirked.

"How do you like it Naruto-kun." She asked with a very strange smile. Naruto looked at her in horror. She smirked once again.

"The food dear how do you like it." She asked. Naruto looked down at the food blushing like mad as he felt her foot gently rub him more and more.

"Um… its good." He said quietly. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the idiot and went back to eating. Mikoto grinned and rubbed him harder.

"Oh? Really well then have some more." She said and pushed the tray containing more food closer to him. Naruto was trying his best not to make it obvious as Sasuke's mom quickly got him hard.

'_What the hell!_' Naruto thought panicking. '_Why is she doing this?_' He wondered. Then she suddenly got more aggressive and found his pants zipper with her toes and slowly pulled it down. Naruto could only swallow his food and try not to panic as his dick was freed from his pants under the table and her warm foot began to gently stroke him up and down. Sasuke was quietly eating hating the fact that his mom had invited in this idiot who looked like he had gas or something.

For several minutes Naruto endured the feelings trying his best not to make it to obvious as Sasuke still looked at him like he was a complete weirdo due to his behavior. It hadn't taken long and he quickly came covering Mikoto's foot in his cum. He tried averting his eye's from Sasuke's view as he did so. Thankfully it finally came to an end as Sasuke said he was done and left the house going back to training. Naruto sagged in the chair finally released that he had left and Mikoto finally removed her foot from his dick. Sliding her chair back Mikoto silently brought her foot up and began to lick the seamen off her toes. Naruto stared transfixed at the sight and hadn't even remembered to move from his spot. Finishing up Mikoto stood and moved around to his side of the table.

"Naruto… I want you." She said lustfully and kissed him on the mouth. Naruto's eyes went wide as she did so. Reaching under the table she took hold of his cock and held it firmly as she kissed him.

"Mikoto-san I can't do this." He said horribly embarrassed when she finally pulled away. She continued to gently stroke his dick up and down as she looked at him.

"Why? I saw you in the hot spring with those other girls… why can't you do it with me." She said. Naruto panicked.

"You were watching?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yes… I got so turned on I knew I just had to have you." She said lustfully.

"But I can't Kurenai-chan, Yugao-chan, and Anko-chan are my girlfriends." He insisted. Mikoto smirked.

"Well I can be your girlfriend to Naruto." She said and then moved he head down and took him into her mouth. Naruto tried to stop her… but she was aggressive and quite determined to continue. Unable to stop Sasuke's mom from continuing on, Naruto stopped struggling and let the older woman go on. Mikoto continued sucking, taking in Naruto's cock into her mouth.

'_It's been so long…_' Mikoto thought idly as Naruto's scent entered her nostrils and his precum entered her taste buds. She had spent so many years without the company of a man after her husband had been killed. She almost didn't realize how much she missed it up until now. The musk of his cock driving her crazy she doubled her efforts and vigorously used her tongue and lips to bring him to orgasm faster. Naruto placed his hands on her head entangling his fingers into her hair holding her to him. Encouraged Mikoto began making loud slurping noises as she sucked hard on his cock.

"Mmmm!" Naruto moaned as Mikoto took him deeper and deeper into her mouth eager to taste him in every possible way.

"Mikoto-san! I'm coming!" he yelled. Pulling out she clamped her mouth over the tip and let the gush of white seamen enter her mouth finally tasting that which she had gone without for years. Mikoto stood up using her hand to wipe off any extra cum off her mouth and lick it up. Naruto looked up in a daze. Mikoto moved in and embraced him. Suddenly Naruto found himself in a bedroom. Mikoto had used her Ninjutsu to get them here he realized.

"Mikoto…"Naruto whispered but stopped as Mikoto's clothes came off as the woman shed them before his eyes. Standing there completely nude she lustfully walked over to him and took him down to the bed. Naruto's eyes went wide as moved his head to her chest as she laid down on top of him.

"Come on Naruto-Kun suck my breasts." She moaned placing her nipples above his face. Feeling her nipple at his lips Naruto opened his mouth started sucking.

"Oh yes…Ohhh." She moaned as she felt Naruto suck on her tits. Naruto was not going to lie to himself he thought Sasuke's mom was extremely hot, and after one more girl wouldn't really be so bad… heck Kurenai was the one who brought in Yugao and Anko… so it should be ok for him to bring in Mikoto… though avoiding Sasuke would be a pain in the ass. Pulling way Mikoto moved down and once again kissed him on the mouth slipping her tongue deep inside his mouth kissing him passionately. Breaking the kiss she stood up above him and positioned herself over his face. Bringing her fingers to her pussy she spread her lower lips and smiled.

"Come on Naruto-kun… please I really need it." She said panting. Naruto looked up into her moist folds and moved his head up till his lips gently touched her wetness. Once again tasting another woman like this Naruto's mind began to fog as he closed his eyes and slipped his tongue ever deeper into her hot core.

"Ahh…Ahhh…" Mikoto moaned as she felt him probe areas of herself that hadn't been touched by another person in years. Not wanting to wait she spun around, pussy still on Naruto's face and laid on her side as she brought her face in closer and once again took his meat into her mouth.

"Oh! Ohh…" Naruto moaned as she began to vigorously take in his cock and suck on it as he worked his tongue all over her pussy. With Mikoto's eager technique and the feeling of her grinding herself on his face Naruto finally came once again filling the mature woman's mouth with his seed. Buckling in pleasure Mikoto almost painfully ground herself on his mouth and began squirting out her wonderful love juice. The two spent a few minutes there continuing to lap at each other coming down from their high. Moving back and lying on her back on the bed Mikoto breathed deeply, enjoying her first sexual experience in years. Naruto sat up and looked at her nude form. Giving him sleepy eyes she beckoned him over to her.

"Come here Naruto." She called. Crawling on her bed over to her she motioned him on to her stomach and took hold of his dick placing it between her twin mounds. She smiled at him and pressed her breasts together engulfing him in her wonderful softness. His member once again hardened and she got to work pumping him between her tits.

"Mikoto…Mikoto-chan…" he panted. Mikoto smiled and closed her eyes as she added her tongue to the mix and began lapping at the tip whenever it slid out between her breasts. After a while of this wonderful treatment he incredibly came once again, this time however he sent his cum straight at her face, his seed landing on her face, cheeks and hair in thick strands. Naruto moved off her while she stayed their luxuriating in the feeling of his seamen all over her face. She smiled at him cum dripping from her face and hair. She moved up and turned around standing on all fours. She thrust her ass towards him.

"Naruto fuck me… fuck me hard baby." She cried. Naruto moved up and took her ass cheeks in his hands and spread them open exposing two holes that he knew could bring pleasure to a woman. Taking his cock in his hand he guided himself into the familiar female body part that he had become very well acquainted with in the past few days.

"OHHH! Oh Yes!" She cried as he entered her. His hand wet from their combined sexual fluids Naruto brought a finger and gently inserted it into her anus and gently began to probe her.

"AHHHH! OH Naruto! OH God!" she cried feeling pleasures she never knew existed. Encouraged Naruto began to speed up pounding into her with an almost animal like desperation. They continued on in that fashion both of them seeking that release once again…

The door opened and Sasuke Uchiha walked in holding one of his t-shirts.

"Mom have you done the laundry yet I'm look…" he stopped mid sentence. Naruto turned to him still buried deep into his mom with two fingers in her ass. Mikoto turned as well cum dripping off her flushed face. Sasuke's world seamed to shut down. His shirt fallen to the ground his mind tried desperately to understand what he was seeing. There was his mom…and the dead last of his class…naked… Sasuke's eyes only just began to go wide as his mind finally told him what he was seeing. But before he could act on it he fell to the ground in a dead faint. Mikoto's sharingan was spinning wildly in her eyes before returning to normal. Naruto quickly pulled out of both her holes.

"Ah!" she squeaked feeling him leave her.

"WHAT! WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?" Naruto cried as he tried franticly to find a way out of the situation. Mikoto gingerly tried to stand still horny and pissed at being interrupted.

"Don't worry I put him into a Genjutsu with my sharingan." She said looking at Naruto letting him see her eyes. Naruto seemed to calm down if only a little bit.

"What?" he questioned.

"Sharingan, my family's blood line trait. At my level I can place him into a Genjutsu so powerful that he won't be able to tell whether or not something really happened. He'll wake up tomorrow thinking he just had the most perverted dream of his life…" Naruto breathed relieved.

"Oh thank god." He said. Mikoto turned to him.

"Hey don't go relaxing just yet were not done yet." She said smiling. Naruto turned to her eyes wide.

"What! But what about Sasuke!" he said panicking.

"Oh don't worry about him; he won't be up for hours." She said and pounced on him eager to resume their activities. Naruto tried his best to ignore his fellow classmate who was laying face down on the floor completely knocked out as he continued to bang his classmate's mother.

…

…

…

Naruto put on his clothes that his girlfriends had gotten him and turned around as Mikoto got up off the bed still naked and kissed him.

"Bye Naruto-kun." She said smiling at him. Naruto smiled back.

"Bye Mikoto-chan… I'll talk to the others when I get the chance ok." He told her. She nodded back happily. Naruto went out the window and took to the roof tops heading home. Mikoto sighed wondering how things would turn out now…

"Pretty good try bribing the hot spring owner to keep us there longer Miko baby." Said Anko. Mikoto whirled around and came face to face with Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko.

"WHAT! How long were you here!?" She blurted out. Kurenai frowned and stepped forward.

"Long enough." She said. The girls all stepped in closer surrounding Mikoto. She looked around at their unreadable faces.

"…so what now." Mikoto asked quietly. The girls all looked around at each other.

"Well its obvious Naruto cares for you." Yugao said. Kurenai nodded.

"Yes… and I suppose that another addition our little group is acceptable." Kurenai said thinking of her boyfriend. '_After all… I did bring in Yugao and Anko… He should be able to do so as well._' She thought. Mikoto smiled a bit.

"Oh well that's good then." She said happily. Anko grinned and stepped forward.

"Hold on there sister it's not going to be that easy." She said smiling. Mikoto looked curious.

"Then what do I have to do?" she asked. The girls all looked around at each other and grinned.

"You… don't have to do much…" Anko said then took out a bag full of plastic and rubber adult toys.

"We'll be the ones doing things to you…" She said smiling. The girls started undressing and closing in on Mikoto who looked at all of them in surprise as they descended on her in a pile of naked female flesh.

Mean while still lying on the floor half way into the room Sasuke still laid on the floor knocked out and completely ignored.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Chapter 6 is done. Hope you enjoyed it.

Mikoto's actions may be a bit farfetched but… well she's a lonely MILF in need of some nookie so I gave it to her and in so doing have added the final "Main" girl to the group.

After the next chapter the story should get into where the cannon story started where Naruto painted the Hokage faces. From then on things will be similar but obviously changed due to his relationship with the four girls. His training will begin more as the story continues.

The mission to wave, the Chunin exams, and the invasion are all coming so looked forward to that as well.

As always feel free to write a review and let me know what you think. Also note that any progress on the story and any questions I get will be answered on my bio page so go there to look up any news about the story.


End file.
